The Faults in Forever
by UnwrittenPages
Summary: AU/AH: "You promised me dreams and the world, not a life of hell."-Elijah and the Salvatore brothers have found and unleashed Klaus' greatest weakness, Caroline Forbes. However, will their plans backfire and cause more destruction than anticipated?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here's my new AU/AH story, that's all i can say without ruining the first chapter for all of you, but nonetheless enjoy the story. I do NOT own the characters or the show or anything except the story really :). Enjoy.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Death's an old joke, but each individual encounters it anew.'-Ivan Turgenev <strong>_

__The Salvatore brothers plan to meet Bonnie and Elena at the Grill to conjure up a cunning plan resulting to the demise of Klaus or even Ester, since to Stefan, revenge devours him. However, their travels have cease due to a familiar figure with the same plans roaming in his puzzling mind. He greets them with his usual polite demeanor, but the brothers know that his attentions are anything but polite.

He directs them to a small café where they could converse in private. They all sit around a small round table, where he orders himself a cup of coffee and offers the brothers any drink to which they refuse.

"Enough with the mysteries Elijah. What do you want?" Damon asks bluntly

"The same thing you want. To stop Klaus." Elijah admits

"But he's your brother?" Stefan says

"Who daggered me. I simply want him to learn his lesson." Elijah explains

"Why come to us then? We don't have anything against Klaus anymore." Stefan says

"I do." Elijah says grimly wearing a smug smirk

"Are you going to tell us or are we supposed to read your mind?" Damn asks impatiently

"Patience is a virtue Damon. Also, what I have can stop Ester from kill all of us."

"So you have something that can both kill Klaus and Ester?" Stefan asks

"I never said kill but intensively damage would be an understatement. And it's _someone_." Elijah says

"Who?" Damon asks

"In due time dear Salvatore."

"Where are they?" Bonnie asks with an impatient tone slowly on the verge of irritation

"Maybe they got held up by something." Elena suggests

"You'd think they'd have the decency to text or something. Then again it is super evil Stefan and bad ass Damon we are talking about." Bonnie says

"Don't worry they'll be he—" _beep_

"Is that them?" Bonnie asks stretching over the table to peak into Elena's phone.

"Got napped by Elijah. Collaboration work. Won't be meeting you and your witchy friend at the grill. Be back soon." Elena reads out

"Working with Elijah?" Bonnie comments

"Should we be worried?" Elena asks

"I think we just have to be prepared." Bonnie answers

Rebekah receives a text from Elijah assuring her about his arrival soon. She roams the empty house in search of her brothers ultimately fails when she realizes she is alone at home. She plops onto the couch and releases a heavy sigh, having set in her mind to wait for the return of Klaus. However, her impatient nature couldn't take sitting around doing nothing.

When she gets up from the couch she sees a familiar face that triggers annoyance in her, even when he doesn't say a word. His arrogant smirk is enough to irritate her.

"And where have you been Kol?" Rebekah asks

"Here and there sister." He says casually walking pass her and crashing into the sofa.

"Does Klaus know you are back?"

"Who do you think picked me up?" Kol says

"You were asleep when I was leaving." Klaus interjects

"Why would you bring _him_ back? Don't we have enough of wild mutts running around here with your hybrids and what not?" Rebekah asks spitefully

"Despite his irritating arrogance, we are still family Rebekah." Klaus replies

"Well, speaking of family, Elijah is coming back." Rebekah says

"Fantastic. A family dinner is in call then." Klaus says

"See I knew coming back would be more interesting than the life of a person on the run." Kol says

"So a coward?" Rebekah comments

The Salvatore brothers and Elijah arrive at Chicago in front of an old, abandoned warehouse. Elijah rips the locks out before opening the doors causing the collision of the metal door and the wall echo through the hallow warehouse. The brothers follow Elijah as he walks to the back of the warehouse and pulls out a long, rectangular box.

Elijah tears open the lid exposing a mahogany coffin nicely preserved inside the box. Cautiously and slowly, Elijah opens the coffin. The brothers lean in to see who lay in the coffin that could bring upon chaos to Klaus' life and are in shock when they notice who Elijah was speaking about. They share similar wide eyed and surprise looks while Elijah wears a victorious Cheshire grin.

"Are you serious? This is who you were speaking about?" Stefan asks

"Do you not miss her? Was she not very close to you and Damon?" Elijah adds

"Of course she was. But I…we thought she died." Stefan says

"On the contrary, she's just been asleep and it's time for her to wake up." Elijah says

"Do you think this a good idea? I mean I miss her and would love to see her overly annoying yet infectious happy face again but do we not remember how she got when she was mad? She's a bit temperamental Stefan." Damon interjects

"But she's Klaus' greatest weakness." Elijah says pulling out the dagger from her chest

"It's already too late." Stefan comments

"Rise and shine sweetheart." Elijah says stroking her cheeks

"Hell's going to break loose." Damon says

Rebekah sits on her chair, impatiently circling her wine glass containing a dark velvet red substance that entices her. Kol is still looking in the mirror in vain, admiring his Adonis like features while Klaus rolls his eyes at him and continues reading his book across Rebekah.

"I'm bored." Rebekah says breaking the silence

"Well you were the one who said Elijah will be here at 8." Klaus says

"I didn't think he'd be an hour and half late. It's Elijah we are speaking about." Rebekah says

Before Klaus could respond Elijah makes his entrance into the dining room. Rebekah's face lights up and the boredom in her immediately fades out. Kol remains blasé to his brother's presence and Klaus starts making his way to Elijah.

"I apologize for my lateness, I was picking up guests." Elijah says

"I hope you don't mind us intruding and I wouldn't exactly care if you did." Damon interjects

"And we brought our plus ones." Stefan says

Bonnie and Elena walk in, much to Rebekah's dismay, however, they all share the same confusion towards the situation. Klaus looks at Elijah suspiciously but did not notice any falters in his features nor did he catch on any sign of Elijah showing any form of an ulterior motive plaguing his mind. Elijah remains calm and graceful.

"What's going on Elijah?" Klaus asks in a low growl

"This has certainly gotten more interesting." Kol says

"What is _she_ doing here?" Rebekah asks pointing at Elena.

"Everything will be explained in due time dear sister." Elijah says

"You know how impatient Rebekah gets Elijah." Klaus adds

"Oh but this will be worth the wait." Elijah says

"What's going on?" Elena whispers to Damon

"Just wait." Damon says

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought a date. Sweetheart." Elijah calls out

Klaus remembers that name of endearment and he definitely remembers who Elijah used it on. Klaus' dead heart seems to have dropped when he sees the person walking into the room wearing a crimson, vibrant red dress that suits her modesty extremely well. Klaus thinks he's about to lose his balance but musters up all his strength to stand straight remaining calm. She plays a soft smile with conniving icy blue eyes boring into Klaus' skin. She walks up towards him and places her soft hands on his cheeks, stroking it softly.

"Long time Niklaus."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) much more to come do not worry. Thank you for reading and you know, just saying, that review button looks rather lonely, you should click it and write something, just saying :). Till next time x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**II. 'Anger ventilated often hurries towards forgiveness; anger concealed often hardens into revenge.'- Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton **_

Her soft velvet voice echoes through his ears and plagues his mind with sweet memories of her. Within the mere seconds of his encounter with her, a rush of memories worth a thousand years replays in his mind almost instantly. Her golden locks create a shadow over her eyes only exposing a conniving smile to Klaus. Her hands quickly shift and wrap around his throat before throwing him across the room.

"Niklaus. We have much to discuss about. You need to keep me informed of everything considering I have been asleep in a coffin for over 90 years." She remarks

"Who is that?" Elena asks

"That my dear is Miss Caroline Forbes. Klaus' greatest weakness." Elijah introduces her

"This night has certainly taken a turn for the better." Kol says to the others before making his way to Caroline, "Caroline, it has been a long time. I have missed you dearly. We'll have great fun." Kol says placing a seductive kiss on her hand.

"You never change Kol." Caroline grabs his hand and crushes it causing him to fall to his knees, "You should learn some manners." Caroline whispers in his ears

"Rebekah." Caroline says turning around.

"Caroline…Hi—Hello. It's been a while." Rebekah stutters

It shocks everyone the fear stricken face of Rebekah's as Caroline walks towards her. The fact that this one girl can strike fear into Rebekah brings fear and fright in all of them.

"You need to keep your brothers in line." Caroline says

"Caroline." Stefan calls out

She turns around and her cold, stern face softens at the sight of the Salvatore brothers. Her pink, lush lips break into a cheerful grin before jumping onto Stefan and Damon, pulling them into a warm embrace much to Elena and Bonnie's shock. The two girls manage to see her go from a psychopath to a teenage girl.

"I've missed you boys dearly." Caroline says

"We missed you too." Stefan says

"Him more than me. He sulks." Damon adds

Caroline lets go of them before hitting them both on their arms, causing them to wince in pain and look at her with confusion, "What the hell Car?" Damon says

"Why did you not look for me?" Caroline asks

"We were told that you were dead." Stefan says

"And you believe them?" Caroline asks

"It wasn't hard to believe when they had your necklace." Stefan explains

Caroline quickly places her hands at her chest and realizes the absence of her necklace. She swiftly turns around and glares at Klaus who has recover from her abrupt attack. And within a second, her grim demeanor returns.

"Niklaus. You have stolen my necklace!" Caroline says sternly

"It's more of safe keeping love." Klaus says playfully

"Don't be smart with me Niklaus. I _want_ it back." Caroline says

"And let you restore your full power. I'm not daft sweetheart." Klaus says

"Either you give it back to me or I will get it back myself."

"It'll be fun." Klaus says

Caroline fueled with rage speeds towards Klaus and pins him to the wall with her hands tightly wrapping his neck. She pushes him higher and shoves him into the wall, glaring at him.

"Don't provoke me Klaus. I am full of rage."

"Sweetheart," Elijah intervenes, placing a hand on her shoulder slowly making her calm with his voice, "Maybe it's time we act civil don't you think? You are a lady after all." Elijah reminds her

"Fine." Caroline says after hesitance

"There are people I have to introduce to you." Elijah says, "This is Bonnie a witch and this is Elena Gilbert the—"

"Doppelganger." Caroline says

"How'd you know?" Elena asks

"Darling I may have been asleep for 90 years, but I know Katherine and if you were her, you would've attacked me already. We're not biggest of fans of each other." Caroline explains

"Jealousy is a nasty emotion right love?" Klaus comments receiving a glare from Caroline

"_Anyways_. My name is Caroline Forbes. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Caroline says sweetly

"Let dinner commence." Elijah says

"If you don't mind, I have to leave early to find accommodations." Caroline says

"You're more than welcome to stay here lovely." Klaus suggests

"When hell freezes over dear." Caroline says in a mocking sweet tone making Klaus scoff

"You can stay with us." Stefan says

"Gladly."

"Yeah Blondie, it'll be fun. We can have endless sleepovers and have accidental encounters in the showers." Damon says smirking at a glaring Klaus

"What have I told you about poking the serpent Damon?" Caroline says smacking Damon's head

"That's its fun." Damon says

"Either way, I do need apparel to wear. So I shall see everyone again. Nice meeting you Bonnie and Elena. Have a lovely dinner." Caroline says.

With that, Caroline left the house leaving everyone through a rush of emotions. It ranges from confusion to nostalgia. They all stand in the room in silence while Elijah being indifferent continues on with the dinner, sitting at the dining table waiting for his food.

Klaus finally has process all of the information and averts his glare towards a nonchalant Elijah. He sped his way to Elijah and grabs him by the collar before. Elijah remains blasé to the sudden use of force and just stares at Klaus with a blank expression.

"Why did you bring her back?" Klaus says through his teeth

"Now, now Klaus, I thought it was appropriate to bring presents to these kind of dinners. It's not like she bothers you in any way right? Interfering with any master plans?" Elijah says and Klaus lets go of his collar

"No. She's a mere girl." Klaus says

"Who you have loved for a thousand years Niklaus." Elijah says causing Klaus to stop his tracks

"_Loved_?" Elena repeats

"Seems more like _love_ brother." Rebekah says amusingly

"She always has been my favorite." Kol adds

"_Enough!_" Klaus shouts, "Caroline's arrival means _nothing_ to me, do you understand?" Klaus yells coldly

"You could've fooled us all brother." Kol says

"Anyone care to tell the story of this girl?" Bonnie asks

"For another day dear witch. For now I want _everyone_ out of this house." Klaus says before retreating to his bed chambers

"My, my dear brother, you should be careful, you're showing emotions." Elijah comments

Klaus finds sanctuary from this hectic night up in his room. He opens a drawer and takes out a piece of silver jewelry with a star pendant. He stares at it intently and a rush of nostalgia surges through his body. Underneath the necklace is a small box which contains old pictures of the times he had with Caroline. He grazes his fingers over them and starts to feel a flicker of emotions inside of him, much to his dismay. _We do not feel. We do not care_. That is his motto, until Caroline treads through his life again.

_Knock._ Klaus' head turns swiftly and he quickly shoves all the memories in his drawer, where they were hidden. Elijah cautiously walks into the room but inside he is bursting into joy. He had an idea of how Klaus would react to Caroline's return, but the real deal is so much more than he anticipated. He couldn't help but have a smile tug his lips.

"Why did you bring her back?" Klaus says

"I thought you'd be happier to see her. She is the love of your life no?" Elijah says

"Don't play games with me Elijah."

"You need to learn that your monstrosity has consequences. And Caroline seem to be the best at giving you lessons." Elijah explains

"The circumstances are not desperate enough to bring her back."

"Klaus. You've fallen into a pit, do you not see that? You've massacred and murdered. You're a monster."

"And why does that justify bringing Caroline back?" Klaus yells

"Why are you so afraid of her?"

"I'm afraid of what she does to me."

"You can't expect her to be nice to you, you did dagger her after all." Elijah says

"It was for her protection." Klaus says defending himself

"It was out of your own vanity." Elijah adds.

"People were after her Elijah!"

"And you didn't want her to leave you so you dagger her."

"She was going to fend them off by herself."

"Klaus, Caroline is strong. That's one of the reasons why you love her." Elijah reminds him

"She's back to kill me isn't she?" Klaus asks

"What she does is up to her."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everybody who has alerted, favorited and reviewed this story :) I was very pleased by the reaction (- understatement), even shocked. Well this is chapter 2 up, hope you all enjoyed it.<p>

_I do not own any of the characters or the series ..._ if only I did :P


	3. Chapter 3

_**III.'**__** We are not makers of history. We are made by history.**__**'- Martin Luther King Jr. **_

"_Father has a visitor in his office. She's quite a beauty." Damon commented_

"_I wouldn't let the urges take over you Damon." Stefan said_

"_I can't promise anything for her though." Damon said suggestively with a devilish smile to which Stefan rolled his eyes at._

"_What do you think father is talking to her about?" Stefan asked _

"_I don't know nor do I care brother. I am hungry." Damon said casually before walking away _

"_Boys," Mr. Salvatore bellows, "I want to introduce to you Lady Caroline Forbes. She's Sheriff Forbes niece. She'll be staying with us for a couple of days while she settles into Mystic Falls." He explained _

"_I thank you greatly for having me." Caroline bowed _

"_No my Lady, the pleasure is ours." Damon said placing a kiss on her hand_

* * *

><p>"They were incredibly annoying people to live with." Caroline comments slouching back into the couch<p>

"I wasn't the one who laid _all_ of my clothes on the front lawn. I had to run around naked." Damon says

"Please Damon, you enjoyed it. You ran with a Cheshire grin while the girls blushed under the fans." Caroline says

"Well, I am quite irresistible." Damon says cockily

"You weren't a walk in the park Caroline." Stefan interjects

"I never said I was perfect sweetness. Neither were you." Caroline points her spoon at him

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Elena asks

"Over a 100 years too long." Caroline jokes

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Indeed. I came to Mystic Falls in intention to buy out some property and to research Klaus' origins. However, I ended up staying there longer than intended but as the years past people started to realize that Damon, Stefan and I were not aging so we moved to my other properties around the states." Caroline explains

"I still don't understand how you know Klaus." Bonnie mentions and Caroline emits a heavy sigh

"That's more complicated than the love dynamics of Stefan and Elena here." Damon says bluntly receiving glares from the two mentioned

"Subtle Damon." Caroline says sarcastically

"I'm quite curious about the story behind you and Klaus too." Elena says

"That's a story you are going to find out without me. I must meet Elijah." Caroline says

"Touchy." Damon says and Caroline smacks his head on the way out

* * *

><p>"Elijah, I cannot do anything without my necklace. That is the key part to this operation." Caroline says in irritation, slamming her mug onto the table<p>

"Caroline sweetheart, do you _really _want to do this?" Elijah asks

"You brought me back to do _this_. Are you seriously trying to talk me out of it Elijah?"

"I'm just making sure you don't do anything you regret. Because we know how you get when you are regretful sweetheart…"

"…_Caroline." Klaus said cautiously at the erratic girl on the floor_

"_I didn't mean to…I was just so…hungry Klaus." She looked up with blood shot teary eyes clouded with pain_

"_Let go of the girl Caroline." Klaus said tugging on the dead little girl in Caroline's arm_

"_I wanted children Klaus, a family. A daughter to brush her hair and to listen to her trivial problems. A son to watch grow into a good man. I want to watch as the children play on the yard. I wanted a life." Caroline whispered _

"_We need to clean the room love." _

"_I massacred this family. I saw the fear in her eyes yet I still attacked. I'm a monster." Caroline said breaking down_

"_There, there sweet Caroline. You are not the monster here." Klaus said bringing her into his embrace_

Elijah grabs his jacket before bidding his farewells to Caroline and making his way back to his home. Entering his abode, Klaus is lounging on the chair twirling a glass of a deep red substance. Elijah drops his jacket on the couch before sitting across Klaus casually, fighting the urge to smile at how much Caroline effect Klaus despite his attempts to hide it.

"Troubled brother?" Elijah asks

"Nothing that I cannot handle. I can smell her on you Elijah." Klaus mentions

"That is because I had lunch with her. She wants her necklace back Klaus."

"She has legs, she can get it herself no?"

"You two always were on for the games." Elijah says and Klaus smirks at the memories…

"_Sweetheart, enough with the games. Give me my shirt back, it's getting cold." Klaus ordered _

"_You're going to have to get it yourself then Nik." Caroline said from behind a tree before running off._

_Klaus scoffed before chasing after her. Her blond hair moved wildly through the woods as her laughter radiated throughout. He followed after her in this cat and mouse game they tend to play. Soon enough, Klaus caught her by the waist and felt the vibration from her infectious laughing exiting her seductive pink lips. She turned around and placed her hands on his rough rugged cheeks. A smile crept up on his face and before he was able to close the distance between their lips, she placed the shirt as a barrier._

"_Caroline." Klaus said through the shirt_

"_Nik. Standing in the cold after a swim in the lake with no shirt will get you ill. That would be disastrous. Remember last time." _

"_Last time you stole my shirt too." Klaus reminded her_

"_And what fun that was." _

"_Can I not have my kiss Caroline?"_

_Caroline leaned in to his lips but mislead him, much to his dismay. She turned on the last second and placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks. He let out a groan and Caroline chuckled before running off into the woods again. _

* * *

><p>The Salvatore brothers enter the Michelson manor with intense curiosity to their sudden invitation to dinner with the Elijah. When entering the dining room, Elijah is standing around the table dressed elegantly and charmingly. Damon and Stefan exchange looks before cautiously walking into the room where they believe their demise has been planned. The occupants on the table all sat around the table before having dinner serve to them.<p>

"Okay. Why the hell are we here?" Damon asks abruptly

"A small dinner between us would not hurt no?" Elijah says accepting the wine

"What my brother is saying is why are we invited to a dinner? You tend to have another agenda up your sleeves." Stefan says

"Where's Klaus?" Damon asks

"Don't sound to worrying, I may believe you've missed me Damon." Klaus says from behind before sitting himself beside Elijah

"How come we've known Caroline for more than 100 years and we still don't know how her Klaus met?" Damon notes

"When we first moved here, there was a girl of exquisite beauty. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah explains, "She was the Chief's daughter and we grew up together. She became Rebekah's sister, Kol's entertainment, the root of Finn's irritations, my dearest friend and Klaus' lover." Elijah continues

"Now Elijah let's not bore our guests with these little details." Klaus interjects

"I'm sure they are interested in our past with Caroline, as you are of theirs with her. Is that not why you invited them here Niklaus? To find out what your Caroline was doing when she was away from you?" Elijah states.

"I'm surprised you let Barbie go." Damon remarks

"On contrary, she left without our knowledge." Klaus replies with a bitter tone, "But what is it to anyone? I'd like to hear a better story and find out how she became so endearing with the Salvatore brothers." Klaus adds

"What's there to know? She came into town and we clicked." Damon says

"She helped us. She taught us to control our emotions and urges. We owed a debt to her. She kept us sane and less lonely." Stefan adds

"Yes because centuries with your brother would drive anyone insane." Damon comments

"Try a thousand." Elijah says

"Better question, why did Blondie leave you?" Damon asks

"You're rather inquisitive today." Klaus says

"I'm rather curious myself." Stefan says leaning back into his chair

"It's certainly none of your businesses." Klaus states coldly

"Let's just say loving Klaus for centuries drove her insane. Especially when his obsessions would alter between different girls. Poor Caroline's heart could not take it."

"_Elijah_. I think you're story telling is enough for the night." Klaus says sternly

"Throughout the whole time she was with us. Not once has she even given another guy attention. She never wanted to admit it but her heart always belonged to you. Damon and I could see it. Now here's my question…Why did you shatter her heart to a million of pieces?" Stefan asks

"_You heartless beast!" Caroline shouted throwing a candle holder at him_

"_Caroline love, calm yourself."_

"_I will not calm myself Niklaus!" He winced at her calling him with that name, "You __**murdered**__ her family! You are a monster! __**I hate you**__!" She yelled boldly _

_He sped towards her and pinned her to the wall, roaring at her to express the anger that rose in him. "Get yourself off of me now!" Caroline shouted shoving him off_

"_I am leaving you Niklaus." She stated grimly staring at him with teary eyes _

"_I've offered you everything and this is how you repay me?" Klaus said angrily _

"_You made love to her! You made love to Katherine in the room next to mine! Do you not think I cannot hear? How is that giving me everything Niklaus! You promised me the world and dreams. You did not promise me a life of hell." Caroline yelled _

"_But it is you that I love. Do not leave me Caroline!" He yelled _

"_If I stay any longer I will be destroyed!" _

"_Don't you dare leave." _

"_Are you honestly threatening me right now? You've become consumed by power Niklaus. Do you not see it?" _

"_Caroline—"_

"_No Nik. You've taken my life away. You've broke my heart. You've broke me." Caroline said in tears, "I am not staying here any longer." _

"_I will tear this world apart just to find you. You cannot run from me Caroline." Klaus says demonically _

"_Maybe so. But I can try." _

Klaus feels a sudden pain arising from his mind. It became excruciating and he could feel his whole body burning up to extreme levels. He falls to the ground screaming in pain. He could hear the clicking of heels and sees a pair of black heels standing in front of him. Blood is running down his ears and glancing up he sees Caroline standing over him with a smirk on her face.

She ceases the pain before kicking Klaus, sending him flying across the room. He groggily gets up and she is crouching down to be at eye level with him. She has a mocking pitiful expression as she strokes his jaw line, wiping the blood before licking it off her fingers.

"It's a shame I cannot kill you right now. Because that would mean the others would have to die. And they don't deserve to die because of your heartless actions." Caroline says

"How did you?" Klaus says confusingly

"Doesn't my necklace look lovely on me? It feels great having all my powers back." Caroline chimes

"Elijah." Klaus growls

"I merely hosted the dinner brother. Caroline devised the whole plan herself." Elijah says

"Looks like Miss Caroline Forbes is back." Caroline says in a sing-song voice.

* * *

><p>AN: here's chapter three everybody :) Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! It would be very much appreciated :D. Anywhoos. Till next time :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_IV. 'You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other 'til it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Real love isn't brains, children. It's blood. It's blood screaming inside you to work its will.'- Spike _**

_ "You cannot do this Niklaus." Elijah said pushing him back, "Think about her."_

_"I'm doing this for her." Klaus stated_

_"You are doing this for yourself." _

_"I love her. And I am not spending eternity alone. If there should be anyone in the world I would spend eternity with it would be her without a second thought or hesitance. I love her and I cannot bear to watch her live her life with another man and then die."`_

_"Klaus you cannot change her into the demons we are. You are taking away her life and it will be in your hands. Can you handle that?" Elijah asked _

_"As long as she loves me, I will not regret this decision. Now **move** Elijah_."

* * *

><p>"I did not know the Forbes were witches." Bonnie states<p>

"Oh we are. In fact, we are the one of the original witches. My mother was an original witch." Caroline says

"So what are you a hybrid like Klaus?" Bonnie asks

"Well no. I'm still full vampire."

"Then how do you have the powers of a witch?" Elena asks

"When my mother found me dead on the floor she was distraught. So she called among the other witches to help her resurrect me by channeling their powers into me. But because they sacrificed their blood to save me, I was in transition during a resurrection." Caroline explains

"Wow that's complicated. So the two just merged and…"

"Presto. I am the first ever person to be changed into a Vampire _and_ the only Vampire with the power of a witch." Caroline says joyfully

"How are the witches alright with that?" Bonnie asks

"That's why they made this necklace. It stores all my witch powers. Without it I am weak." Caroline says playing with her necklace.

"I did not see that coming." Elena says falling back into the couch

"So question. How do you expect to kill Ester?" Bonnie asks

"Well that would not cancel the bond. She'd have to do that herself." Caroline says

"And do you think she would?" Elena asks

"Well Ester has been known to be unpredictable." Caroline replies

"I guess that runs in the family then." Elena comments

"I still cannot believe someone like you would fall in love with Klaus." Bonnie says

"But it's still quite romantic with the whole wanting to spend eternity with you despite being a psycho maniac killing monster and all." Elena adds

"He was never like this you know? A monster. He used to be such a gentle, caring, honest person…he was human." Caroline says sadly. Elena and Bonnie look at her sympathetically almost able to feel her pain while she reminisces the days when Klaus' love was worth more than a thousand stars.

* * *

><p>"Ester has fled Caroline." Elijah tells her<p>

"Then how do you expect me to undo the link?" Caroline asks

"Why don't you do a locator spell?"

"To locate an original witch? The amount of magic that would take."

"Locate Finn then. We are linked. Take our blood. It should be easier." Elijah suggests

"True. See this is why I like you Elijah. You're the smart one." Caroline says messing his hair

"What do you plan on doing to Ester anyways?" Elijah asks

"Before I could even face Ester I'd need to channel all the power from my ancestors. Once I've gained the upper hand in strength I could finally have Ester where I want her. I can remove her powers." Caroline explains

"Plotting my demise love? It would be smarter to not do so in my own home." Klaus interjects

"I wasn't aware you were still around. Now that you are, I must leave before my repulsion turns into a vindictive murderous feeling." Caroline says

Before Caroline could manage to get out of the room, Klaus grabs her arm. He glances over at Elijah, signaling him through his glares to leave the room. As curious as Elijah, he decides to leave the two alone believing it is probably best they finally confront each other. Caroline watches Elijah leaving the room, daggering glares at his back inwardly cursing at his every step. Her glares avert from Elijah and turn to Klaus.

"Let go of me Klaus." Caroline said through her teeth

"If you promise you will not run I will." Klaus says

"Fine I promise I won't r—"

"Or physically abuse me in any way." Klaus interjects and Caroline sighs in defeat

Klaus lets go of her arm and with a quick movement she throws him across the room as he crashes into the couch, shattering it. He rolls his eyes and inwardly curses at himself for not predicting that. He speeds towards her and grabs her by the throat before slamming her to the floor while she winces at the new found pain. She lifts up her arm to try and smack him but he grabs hold on it tightly and uses his other hand to restrain her other arm.

"I'm stronger than you Caroline."

Caroline glares at him and he suddenly feels a fire igniting in him, burning his insides. He could slowly feel the blood in him boiling and his whole body heating to an extreme level. His grips loosen as he slowly falls back.

"_Caroline_." He sneers

Soon enough, a trickle of blood starts to drip down her nose as the fire in him intensified. An excruciating pain arises in her mind causing her to cease the burning inside of Klaus. He takes this opportunity to restrain her once more. Before she could defend herself, Klaus shouted out,

"_Stop it_." She looks at him intently with a rage burning in her eyes that slowly killed Klaus

"Why do you hate me so?" Klaus asks and she breaks into a hysteric laughter

"Where do you want me to start?" She remarks, "How about when you daggered me?"

"I was protecting you sweetheart. There were people after you." He says in a low growl, irritated with repeating himself

"Selling me to a landowner so you can obtain the land for yourself." Caroline continues

"I killed him on the same night so he couldn't do anything to you." Klaus says casually

"You betrayed my love."

Staring intently at her eyes, Klaus realizes that the rage faded out and transforms into a pool of despair. His grip on her loosens and she slowly pulls out of his hold, rubbing the parts of her arm he had a death grip on. Caroline looks up from the floor and stares at him, she didn't mean to have such a rush of emotions surfacing, she blames her vampire traits.

"You do _not_ get to play me like a fool Niklaus…not now, not then, _not ever_." Caroline states

"I did not intend to play you like a fool. To you, I was the fool in love."

"So it was foolish to love me?" Caroline asks

"No. It was foolish to let you go." Klaus says with a strong, assured voice

"You know…"Caroline starts, "You were always so worried that people would leave you. That _I_ would leave you. That you didn't realize that _you_ left _me_."

"I had no hold over my actions at that time. My humanity was lost."

"And the pain I had to bear when I watch you lose your humanity slowly! As you slowly fell out of love with me!"

"_No!_" He shouts angrily, causing Caroline to jump back a little, "I _never_ fell out of love with you. _Never_. You were always the one I have loved," He says softer, closing the distance between the two before cupping her face and grazing his fingers over her silky skin, "You will _always_ be the one." He says softly

His velvet voice sends shivers down her spine and begrudgingly, she places her hand over his and leans into his touch. She averts her stare and bites her lip to prevent any tears that threaten to fall. Klaus leans in and gives her a chaste kiss. Despite the delicacy of the kiss, passion flares in them both sending a surge of electricity through their bodies.

"Consider that a good bye kiss." Caroline says removing his hand and walking away

"We live for eternity Caroline. There's no such thing as good bye to us." Klaus finishes

Caroline walks through the woods in search for a prey. Despite the plenty of blood bags the Salvatore brothers have, Stefan refuses to give one to her every time she is hungry, resulting to her hunting for any form of animal, preferably a large animal. _Rustle_.

She turns around and scans her surroundings to realize that there is nothing there. Every step she takes, the rustling sounds and the frantic footsteps gets louder and louder. She sees a flash in front of her and when turning back, something knocks her out off her feet and pins her down the floor. That's when she hears someone snickering.

"You're too easy Blondie." Damon says

"You dick! What are you even doing here?" Caroline asks

"Stefan and I got worried. It's a full moon tonight. A wolf may bite you and you know how nasty that affect has, you get all sweaty and start to hallucinate, you don't look too pretty." Damon says pulling her up.

"Did you have to scare me though?"

"I told him not to. But he insisted." Stefan says

"Obviously your persuasion skills are impeccable as always." Caroline states sarcastically.

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream echoes through the woods followed by a demonic, deep growl. When the screaming ceased the air is intoxicated by the smell of blood. Caroline could feel her throat close up and the blood in her body rushing. However, the smell of the blood is too strong, too thick to have just come from one person. It plagued the air.

The Salvatore brothers and Caroline exchange looks before following the scent of blood. When arriving, the witness blood baths, a massacre, a…_nightmare_. The floor is covered by ripped body parts and the grass is drenched by blood. The surge of the smell made them almost repulsive instead of hungry.

They see a beast standing across them, devouring a body. They could hear the crunching of the bones and tearing of the skin. Blood dripped down its large fangs. The beast looks up, glaring at the three with its inhumane piercing yellow eyes.

"What the hell is that thing?" Damon asks

"It's nothing I've seen before." Caroline notes

"I think we should run instead of standing around talking." Stefan suggests

"You sulk too much lately brother." Elijah says entering the room

"And who's to blame for that?" Klaus says lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace

"What happened to, '_she's a mere girl_'?" Elijah mocks

"What happened to brotherhood?" Klaus sneers

"Hypocrisy is not becoming on you brother."

Klaus throws the glass across the room, just every so closely passing Elijah. Klaus erupts into a scream while Elijah stands in front of him with a blasé stance. Klaus punches the wall, putting a hole through it. He breaths heavily and Elijah takes a seat.

"She makes my blood boil." Klaus states

"But you still love her. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness."

"But we are _not_ weak." Elijah sighs

"You and Caroline. Had a love that many would envy. You two put Romeo and Juliet to shame. Made the love affair of Helen of Troy seem trivial. You two practically rewrote history. You've fought for centuries, went through blood baths and war and tore the world apart. But at the end, your love for her is stronger than your thirst for power, for blood, for acceptance. The strongest I have ever seen you be, was when you were in love with that girl." Elijah explains

"What are you doing Elijah?" Klaus asks

Before Elijah could respond, a loud scream echo through their ears. A familiar scream that triggers worry and fear inside of Klaus, "_Caroline_."

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :) the next one will come up soon do not worry. Also as a little footnote, I absolutely love this quote from Spike, it's just brilliant. Anyways. Don't forget to review. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**V. **__**"If there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing then there's no learning." – One Tree Hill**_

"Agh!" Caroline screams

She struggles under the beast's inhumane strength as its jaws readily exposed at her, dripping trickles of blood on her face. Damon is on the floor after Caroline pushes him aside, Stefan helps him up and the two speeds their way towards Caroline in hope to rescue her.

Their strength is _nothing_ comparing to the beast's, to the beast it is just a breeze. In a swift movement, the beast's tail swipes across and sends the two brothers flying across the woods. Caroline's arms start to shake and she is losing strength.

Caroline starts to recite some spells and her eyes turn pitch black. The wind starts to pick up and the sound of thunder spreads across the skies. Fire encircles around her and the beast then slowly the fire forms a sort of cage around them. One strike at a time, like a whip, the flames strike the beast. It groans in pain and growls at Caroline.

"_Caroline!"_ Stefan and Damon shout out

"Stop it! You know what happens when you use your magic!" Stefan screams

"Just a little bit longer." Caroline cries out

"You'll lose your humanity!" Stefan reminds her

"Just a little more Stefan!"

When she is about to proceed with the last blow, the beast's eyes turns from a piercing yellow into a dark blood red, glaring at Caroline with intensity, striking fear down Caroline's spine. Suddenly, the moment she recites the first syllable, she is knocked off her feet, sent across the plane.

"Caroline!" Stefan cries out. The brothers chase after her bleeding body and help her up.

"What happened?" Damon asks

"I don't know. I couldn't recite my spells. It was like there's some form of force field." Caroline explains

"What the hell is that thing seriously?" Damon questions

"I have an idea." Caroline says

Caroline once again starts to recite a spell ignoring all of Stefan's warning he is currently yelling at her with. The beast falls down to its knees and starts to scream in pain. The blackness in Caroline's face starts to plague her face slowly spreading across following the patterns of her veins. Blood starts to escape from her nose and Stefan's cries are getting louder. The beast's screams of agony became ear shattering; the three could feel the vibration on the ground.

"Caroline that is _enough!_"

Stefan quickly shoves Caroline and interferes with her spells much to her annoyance. She pushes Stefan aside and before she could continue to beast is fully charging at her in the speed faster than they could comprehend. Stefan and Damon try to intervene but are blocked out. They could see the scratches forming around her body as she screams out in pain.

They see a flash and Caroline is in their arms. They look up to see Klaus in a protective stance in front of Caroline with Elijah scanning the plane. Klaus kneels down and scans over Caroline's panting body searching for any severe injuries, noticing her scars healing.

"What on earth is that beast?" Elijah says and Klaus turns to see it.

"I don't know. But it certainly doesn't like Barbie now." Damon comments

"You used your magic again didn't you?" Klaus asks looking at her blackened eyes

"Does it matter? Look at that thing Klaus. We cannot defeat it."

"You obviously don't remember who I am love."

"_Klaus!"_ Caroline screams

_He breathed heavily on the bed covered in sweat. The bellows of his callous father echoed through the house as his mother pleaded and begged his father for a doctor to come and see him. Rebekah had fallen asleep across the bed, staying up all night with him. _

"_And what are you doing here?" He heard his father say_

"_She came to help father. Free of charge." Elijah interjected _

_Elijah walked in with a cloaked woman. She gracefully removed the hood exposing the beauty she was, with her long blond locks and angelic blue eyes. Elijah left the room and she placed a soft touch on Rebekah who immediately woke up and removed herself from the room. She closed the curtains and sat on the chair next to Klaus, pulling out the herbs out of her basket._

"_Caroline…" He said breathlessly _

"_Shhh, don't speak. You are weak." She said placing a cold cloth over his forehead_

"_You are ill Nik. I came here so I can heal you to health." She said softly, stroking his rugged cheeks while humming a mesmerizing tune_

Elijah frantically brings Klaus back into the house catching the attention of the other tenants. Rebekah abruptly stands up and stares at Klaus with distraught written across her face. She runs over and helps Elijah carry Klaus to his bedroom. Caroline and the two Salvatore brothers are following the Originals right behind them.

Caroline watch as Klaus' ripped figure struggles under the pain arising from the deep grotesque scratch from the side. She couldn't help but feel guilty, worried…in fear. She shouldn't feel these emotions…she _can't_. But seeing him on the bed, wincing and suppressing his screams makes the emotions erupt in her. She glances away and feels a comforting hand on her back from Stefan.

"What happened?" Rebekah asks

"Some sort of beast attacked him." Elijah says

"A beast?"

"It was extraordinary. It had features I have never seen for over a thousand years."

As Elijah stands there describing the creature to Rebekah, Caroline starts to have random flashbacks going to through her mind. Of her running, of her scared, being chased…by some sort of monster. She shakes off her thoughts and tries to focus at the problem at hand.

"I have never heard of anything like that." Rebekah says

"Trying seeing it. It managed to harm Klaus." Elijah says

_That's it_. Caroline finally hit realization as to what the creature was; it was a, "Chimera." She thinks out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asks

"The creature. That beast. It's a chimera." Caroline says

"Those things are mythical." Rebekah comments

"So are vampires. And yet here we stand." Caroline responds.

"Even if chimeras are true. It takes an immense amount of magic and it is an unpredictable process and _very_ dangerous." Elijah says

"I'm sorry but what the _fuck_ is a chimera?" Damon interjects

"A creature that is formed by joining two or more bodies into one." Rebekah explains

"And I can think of one person who would have that much magic to create one." Caroline says

"Ester?" Elijah asks

"Ester."

"I don't care who created the damn thing! Can you heal him?" Rebekah asks

"Yes."

Caroline moves pass the people in the room and takes the seat next to Klaus. She rips open his bloody shirt, presenting a gory, deep cut and she could see the skin ripped apart and the flesh exposing. She hover her hand over his wound and whenever she touches it slightly he would wince. She takes in a deep breath.

Caroline softly starts to recite a spell with her eyes closed and her hands hovering over his wound. Her voice gets louder and the lit flames on the candles in his room are blown away and the lights start to flicker. A sudden gust of wind goes through the room and starts to encircle around Caroline, making her hair fly crazily. She opens her eyes and they witness as the blackness once again reigned over her.

Stefan steps forward but is stopped by Damon and Elijah while Rebekah in a moment of vulnerability grabs Elijah's hand for comfort. Caroline's voice is much louder now and Klaus is in agony as the pain became more and more excruciating. He screams in pain and arches his back. They all witness as the blood is drained out of him. It is the usual dark red color but with black and purple blotches infecting the blood.

The blackness spreads across the surroundings of Caroline's eye, following the intricate patterns of her veins. She could feel her humanity slowly going away as well as her sanity. Her hands start to shake a little and she starts to speak much louder than ever before and the blackness seems to have managed to get darker.

"She needs to stop." Stefan says

"_No_. Not yet." Elijah says

"You guys don't understand. If she continues she'll lose her—"

"Humanity. We know Stefan. But Caroline is strong." Elijah notes, "Just give it a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Klaus wakes up to a pitch black room. He checks his sides and realizes that his wounds are starting to heal and he did not feel the slightest bit of pain anymore. The revolting purple black color is gone that once surrounded his cut. He looks around and wonders where everyone is, that's when he heard a scream.<p>

He walks towards the living room to see Caroline strapped on a chair while Rebekah and Elijah holds her down and Stefan kneeling down at eye level in front of her with Damon behind him. She's screaming and kicking and Stefan hesitates and tries to touch her. That's when Klaus realizes the black abyss that plagues her eyes and the veins surrounding her eyes turn dark.

"Klaus." Rebekah calls out

"What is going on?" Klaus asks

"She exerted her powers. She's slowly losing her mind." Elijah says

"What?" Klaus says

"When Barbie here uses intense magic and voodoo, it starts to get to her. A curse shall we say. That if she uses strong magic her humanity and sanity start to deteriorate." Damon explains

"I know that you twit. I was merely stating as a shock not due to confusion." Klaus says

"_Let go of me_." Caroline sneers

"What do we do?" Rebekah asks

"I have an idea." Klaus interjects

He pushes everyone off of Caroline much to everyone's shock. Klaus picks Caroline up and rips all the restraints on her. He ignores all of their yelling and just stares at her eyes that lack the warmth it used to have. In a quick movement his kisses her while everyone stands there with wide eyes and gaped mouths, completely shocked by his actions.

Klaus continues on with his kiss and Caroline becomes less erratic then before. Slowly her body starts to soften and the blackness faded away. His hands move up and cup her face to deepen the kiss that she has reciprocated.

"Great. Watching Barbie and douche bag hybrid sucking face now." Damon comments

"Look. Her eyes." Stefan points out

When Klaus parts away, he is staring into those angelic blue eyes once again. Though, after that she loses consciousness and faints in his arms. He picks her up and as her head rests perfectly in the crook of his neck.

"How the hell did you know that was going to work?" Damon asks

"I didn't." Klaus says walking off

Klaus places Caroline on his bed and wraps her up under his covers. He pushes the strands of hair on her face away and caresses her face. He couldn't fight the smile creeping up on his face as he watches her peacefully sleep.

"Guess it's my turn to heal you to health sweet Caroline."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Truly amazing :) here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget, review please :) take care x<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI. "**__**If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance.**__**" – George Bernard Shaw**_

"_Ester, this is a dangerous matter. We are speaking about __**blood magic**__. Do you realize what this does to a witch like us? We lose our sanity or…our humanity." _

"_Annabeth, we have to do it. Do you not understand? These wolves have no control over their actions once they have transformed. This is to assure us protection from those beasts."_

"_So we create our own beasts? A chimera Ester! That's not in the realm of magic anymore. It's Alchemy. It's dark magic. It's dangerous!" _

"_I understand the dangers of this procedure but do you want the incident of Gillian to happen all over again? Poor Pauline is still in distraught." _

"…"

"_Annabeth. This is for the village's safety. Merging the body of a jackal and a wolf can protect us. Consider it a guard dog for our village." _

"_Fine…"_

* * *

><p>"The chimera got out of control and started to chase after me since I was eavesdropping, guess that was karma." Caroline states<p>

"How did you guys kill it?" Elena asks

"Father ripped its heart out."

"He wasn't the chief of our village for no reason." Elijah states

"All of this is not contributing into murdering that beast." Klaus interjects

"Of course your mind would only be plagued with the thoughts of murder." Caroline says

"And yours is not? Did that beast not try to kill you? I remember you ripping a man's heart out because he was being sexist to you." Klaus says

"That bastard deserved it." Caroline mutters, "But that's not even the biggest issue." She adds

"And what is oh dearest Caroline?"

"Well Klaus, the biggest issue is how many has your mother or even plans to make?"

"Why would that be an issue?" Elijah asks

"I don't think you guys comprehend the strength of these chimeras and the difficulty to kill them. A half a dozen or even less could wipe out Klaus' hybrid army and _more_." Caroline explains.

"So basically all hell on loose." Damon states

"Hell would fear these creatures." Caroline says

"So how are we going to kill it?" Stefan asks

"Well, if Ester's power is drained out of her or even if she is killed—"

"It's settled then. We will rip that old hag's heart out." Klaus states and Caroline rolls her eyes

"Say what you want. We need to find her first." Caroline says

"We can use a locater spell." Bonnie says

"You'll do it." Stefan says pointing at Bonnie.

Caroline grazes her fingers over a small mahogany box before opening it. A small tune plays in the background and a surge of nostalgia overwhelms her body. She hums the tune before taking out pieces of olden paper and lays them down across the table. Unrolling the paper, she sees pictures of her family.

She places her hands over the pictures and reminisces the past with her parents. The two people in the world who's loved her despite any circumstances and who has not attempted to change her yet only to make her stronger. Who only wished for her happiness and cared deeply for her, unconditionally.

A stray tear escapes her eyes which then lead to her tears falling uncontrollably. Even after a thousand years, the mere sight or even thought of her parents could send her in hysterics. She missed them more than anything in the entire universe. She gathers herself before packing the pictures back into the box and places it delicately in the drawer then fixed herself up.

"Do you think Bonnie can locate them? I mean she is an Original witch and all." Damon says

"Have a little faith in her Damon." Stefan says

"I'm just saying Barbie up there would have a better chance."

"Well _Caroline_ cannot use any more magic. She might exert herself too much."

"Have a little faith in her Stefan." Damon mocks

"Do you remember what she was like when she lost her humanity?" Stefan asks

"God, she redefined hell. She was on her own level on crazy."

"I don't want that to happen again. She was in despair for the next 30 years."

"We've been through a lot with Caroline didn't we?"

"It's the least we can do. She brought us together." Stefan says

"Now, now let's not get sentimental."

"I don't see why you don't see sentiment towards her. She did save your life." Stefan states

"That's a different story."

"It always is with you Damon."

* * *

><p>Caroline watches as Elena and Bonnie converse with each other with lightheartedness laughing and joy written across their faces as they share to her their moments. <em>They are such good friends<em>. Caroline thought. Thinking back, Caroline realizes that she didn't really had '_girlfriends_' well besides Rebekah who's become an apparent bitch recently.

"Why do you two insist on spending time with me so much?" Caroline interjects randomly staring at them with genuine curiosity

"Do you not enjoy it?" Elena asks

"Oh dear God, don't get me wrong. I appreciate it a lot and I do enjoy it very much. But why? Did Damon and Stefan make you guys do it?" Bonnie and Elena laughs

"No Caroline. We hang out with you because we like you. We think you're cool." Bonnie says

"Yeah. I mean you're fun." Elena says

"Fun. Haven't had that in a while. My agendas been filled with plotting Klaus' demise."

"Speak of the devil himself." Bonnie points out.

Klaus walks into the Grille with Kol wearing a smug smirk, waving casually at the girls. Caroline has an unreadable glare boring into him as continues smiling at her. "Ignore him." Caroline says fully aware that he could hear her.

"Well, we still can have fun." Elena says handing over a few couple shots of vodka

"Is Elena Gilbert giving _us_ drinks? Note this Caroline, history has been made." Bonnie comments jokingly

"I think it's alright considering the drama going around."

"Stefan and Damon aren't easy boys especially when they both love the same person." Caroline comments chugging in the vodka

"_Ladies and Gentlemen. It's open mic night. So by all means come up on stage."_ The announcer states

"What's open mic night?" Caroline asks

"It's a night when anyone can sing on stage." Elena says

"Sing? Are you guys going to sing?" Caroline asks

"Jesus no. But by all means you can." Elena says

"I think I will." Caroline says taking in Elena's shot.

Caroline runs up stage and catches Klaus' attention. His stare averts from Kol who's currently still babbling about some girl to Caroline who is now on stage talking to the band. She takes the microphone in her hand and introduces herself to the crowd and Klaus found it difficult to not smile because of her bubbly persona. She takes in a deep breath,

"_You got a fast car__  
><em>_And I want a ticket to go anywhere__  
><em>_Maybe we make a deal__  
><em>_Maybe together we can get somewhere__  
><em>_Anyplace is better__  
><em>_Starting from zero got nothing to lose__  
><em>_Maybe we'll make something__  
><em>_But me myself I got nothing to prove" _

Caroline starts singing and blows everyone's mind away. Elena and Bonnie sits in complete shock by her incredible voice. Caroline feels joy rushing through her body as she continues singing with a smile on her face. Klaus watches her with delight as her demeanor radiates content and happiness. He forgot how angelic her voice is and he certainly missed it when she sang to him.

"Seems like Barbie is singing again." Damon interjects taking the seat next to Elena

"I didn't know her voice is so—"

"Good? You should've heard her in the 20's." Stefan says

"She looks so happy up there." Bonnie says

"Singing always made her feel better." Stefan notes

"_You got a fast car__  
><em>_But is it fast enough so we can fly away__  
><em>_we gotta make a decision__  
><em>_we leave tonight or live and die this way_…

Thank you."

The crowd erupts into applause and she gives them a playful bow and their cheers got louder. She walks off the stage to be greeted by Elena and Bonnie engulfing her into an embrace while Damon and Stefan gives her applause.

She feels a hand tapping her shoulder and turning around she sees Klaus with his hand extending out towards her, "Dance with me." He says sweetly

"And what makes you think I would even think about ag—"

Klaus refuses to let her finish her remark and just forcefully grabs her hand before leading her into the dance floor. He pulls her in and places a hand on her waist and the other intertwining her hand. He showers her with compliments and she tries to ignore them but they are too heartwarming to fight the urge to smile, much to Klaus' joy.

"I get it now." Stefan interjects

"I'm sorry." Elena says

"I understand why Elijah brought her back. It's not to kill Klaus but to bring back his humanity." Stefan explains

Elena and Bonnie turn their glances at the dancing couple. A small unintentional smile forms across Caroline's delicate face as her whole features lit up while he wears a Cheshire grin, staring at her ever so warmly. They twirl around the dance floor and he spins her around carelessly as her laughter radiates around. They all now understand Stefan's statement and they all now believe that there may be hope.

"Am I the only one that thinks that _that_ will end in disaster?" Damon says pointing at Klaus and Caroline

"You're such a pessimist." Bonnie states

When the night ended, Caroline is left singing and dancing in the parking lot while dragging Elena and Bonnie to dance with her while Stefan and Damon watch with amusement. Suddenly, Caroline could feel a strange feeling running down her spine. Before she manages to turn on her heel, she is thrown across the parking lot, sending her into a car. The same incident happened to Damon and Stefan unexpectedly and Elena and Bonnie are restricted by two pair of strong arms.

Elena and Bonnie's ear piercing screams could be heard from miles and miles away. But they are ceased by the sound of heels clicking. They turn to their sides to see a familiar face that strikes fear into them. Caroline and Salvatore brothers race towards the two girls but are stopped by some form of force field that sends a strong electrical current through their bodies.

"Ester." Caroline sneers

"It's been an awfully long time Caroline." Ester says

"You're playing with blood magic again Ester." Caroline states

"Darling. How else do you imagine I would be able to cease these abominations?"

"They're your children!"

"They're a curse set upon this earth."

"You're sick." Caroline says coldly

Out of irritation, Ester lifts her hand and sends Caroline flying back. In a quick movement, Caroline is caught. She looks back to see Klaus holding onto ho her. He places her on the floor and stands up staring at Ester with such disgust and hatred.

"Niklaus. It's been a while since I've seen your chivalry." Ester comments

"Believe me Ester, I'd be anything but gentleman like towards you." Klaus says grimly

"So it's true. Klaus has a soft spot for that one girl. Finn." Ester commands

In a blink of an eye, Finn grabs Caroline away from Klaus and stands next to Ester, restraining Caroline in his arms. Without a warning or mercy, a wooden stake is plunged through Caroline's abdomen. She emits out a cry of agony.

"I will _kill_ you Finn!" Klaus states loudly

"Let's see you try brother when her life is at stake." Finn threatens

"Finn you bastard. Have always been the same heartless man." Caroline says catching her breath

"Such strong words for a girl in such a vulnerable position." Finn states

"You know me. Sharp tongued and all."

She pulls out the stake and turns around in lightening speed before stabbing the stake into Finn's stomach and running off breathlessly. She falls to her knees with an unbearable pain occurs in her mind, almost like something is crushing her skull. Klaus catches her before she falls to the ground and looks up at Ester with a dark glare.

"You cannot touch me Klaus. I have monsters that could kill you with just a snap of my finger." Ester says

"Typical you Ester. Hiding behind monsters." Klaus comments

"Do you want to see my next trick? You'll love it Niklaus."

Ester starts reciting a spell and Caroline's eyes turn pale as she looks up with confusion written on her face. She constantly repeats the words mother and father over and over again as she falls to the ground and starts crawling back. Such great fear struck her, it is evident through her face and her tears.

"What did you do to her?" Klaus says in a low growl

"Such a terrible thing illusions are. I'm guessing she terribly misses watching her parents die in front of her in such a bloody massacre." Ester notes

Caroline closes her eyes and ears screaming out for everything to stop. Klaus watches her, dying a little inside seeing her so broken and distraught. He reaches out for her but a sudden burning arises from his finger tips causing him to hiss from the pain.

"No, no Niklaus. You shouldn't touch her. You'll be playing with fire." Ester says

"_Stop it right now_." Klaus says

"I'm back." Ester says evilly

* * *

><p>AN: Well here's chapter 6. As some of you already know, I made a new Klaroline story based on World War II, had to do one after watching Pearl Harbor for like the hundredth time or so - sucker for movies like that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am truly grateful for all the reviews y'all have been giving me, thank you very much! I'm glad you like the story. Till next time my lovelies.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**VII. **__**Seduction isn't making someone do what they don't want to do. Seduction is enticing someone into doing what they secretly want to do already. ~ Waiter Rant**_

"Dearest Guests,

You are formally invited to the Mystic Falls Annual Founders Masquerade Ball. It will be held in the Grand Hall on the 31st of October at 8 pm.

We truly anticipate your arrival."

The population read over the golden calligraphy engraved on the invitations delicately that fills them with excitement and anticipation towards the event. Women scatter across the state and hold up the phone lines to find their fantastical dresses and men rush towards the tailors to get their suits designed. The hype of the event is all this small town talks about for the next week keeping them on their toes.

However, our fellow characters are more worried of Ester's plans and involvements with this town and her chimeras. But nonetheless, they join in the trials and tribulations of dress/suit shopping as one must always endure before a big event.

On the night, men tuck in their ties and straighten their bows before curling their arms out for their fair ladies. The Salvatore brothers slick their hair back and Stefan straightens his bow before pulling down his waist coat while Damon fixes his silver tie before placing it under his waist coat then the both slip on their black masks. Their gazes avert from the mirrors and up at the stairs.

Caroline descends down the stairs in an angelic strapless white gown with intricate silver embroiderer on the torso of the dress. Her blond curls cascade beautifully down one side and clipped by a white diamond clip. Her white ceramic mask sits on her face and has similar silver designs.

"My lady." Stefan says delicately as he extends his arm out for her.

Elena walks in and Caroline can see the love stricken faces of Damon and Stefan as they eye her in her burgundy strapless gown as she walks through the floor like Aphrodite wearing a golden Greek mask. The ripples on the bottom of her dress that trails majestically making her look elegant. Caroline walks up to her offering a smile,

"You look beautiful." She says sincerely and Elena blushes a little

"Thank you."

The doors open and everyone's gazes are averted at the Originals walking into the hall like they dominated it. The men are sleek and sharp in their personalized and tailor made tuxedoes exposing their broad shoulders with their hairs slicked back neatly. Walking in with their charming half smiles making every girl swoon for them. Meanwhile, Rebekah enters with a black gown and her hair falling gracefully down her shoulders in soft curls. Her vibrant red lips are playing a victorious smirk, probably believing she is the most superior woman in the room. They all are wearing black masks that seem to have been designed and shaped to suit their personalities.

"The big and the bad all walking in at once. Sure ravens have become good omens now." Caroline comments

"I don't see Ester." Stefan mentions

"The old witch is wearing a mask smart ass. None of us can find her." Damon says

"And why are you so agitated?" Caroline asks poking Damon's chest

"Nothing Blondie." Damon says irritated, holding her hand to stop her poking

"I'm going to look around then." Caroline says waving her hands up in defeat before walking away.

"You look breathtaking."

Caroline turns around to see Kol and without a response he snatches her bare hands and grazes his fingers over her soft silky skin before placing a seductive heated kiss on her hand. She can feel his smirk on her skin. He doesn't let go of her hand instead he brings her closer to him and leans in closer to her ear, taking in the smell of lilies. "I can pretend to be anyone you _want _tonight." Kol whispers in a sultry tone. She can feel his warmth breath dancing around her bare neck.

"Kol." Caroline responds seductively, "Pretend to be dead." Her voice drops into a whisper close to his ear and an amusing grin plays his face while he snakes his arm around her waist before pulling her in and caging her tightly in his arms. She tries to pull away but he is persistent.

"You were always the fun one." Kol says running his finger down her jaw line

"Your brother is going to murder you Kol."

"Hence why you were so much fun. One night beautiful. Promise. Although I cannot promise that you won't want more." Kol's eyebrows cock up while his lips curl up and the glint of lust flashes through his eyes

"_Kol_." Someone growls

"Brother. You shouldn't be rude and interrupt me while I am with a lady." Kol says

"Your _lady_ is mine." Klaus states grimly before placing a death grip on Kol's shoulder causing his to lose his grip around Caroline's waist. "Now leave." Klaus demands and Kol bids after rolling his eyes and placing yet another kiss on Caroline but on her cheeks this time just for the amusement to see his brother's fury.

"I can take care of myself Niklaus." Caroline states

"Clearly." He says sarcastically

"Jealousy was never becoming of you." Caroline says and Klaus scoffs

"Dance with me." He says extending his hand out to which Caroline reluctantly accepts.

_She's bored in a week, big dreams but nothing material_

_And I refuse to believe that love is for the weak_

_I said I'm not vulnerable_

Klaus leads her to the dance floor before pulling her in closer to him, so close that her warmth radiates on him. They sway within rhythm and he has an unexpectedly loose grip on her hand as his other hand trails down her back to intertwine around her waist. She places her hand on his broad shoulder and gazes into his icy blue eyes that are shining at her. Not once in this coordinated dance did Klaus leave his gaze off of her. He spins her and pulls her in before leaning in.

"Remember in 1613, when we danced like this in the King's palace?" Klaus says

"Even that night was a masquerade. What are the odds?" Caroline recalls

_Hey lady, said I don't wanna fight_

_Like pretty girls need cowboys_

_I need you here tonight_

"Come away with me." His voice drops to a low whisper. Enticing her with the idea of escaping away from the dance with him. She wants to refuse so badly, but something in her says she must join him.

"Fine." She whispers in defeat and he grins enthusiastically.

"Brilliant."

Klaus takes her to the abandoned corridors of the hall and the music blaring out in the hall is still heard where they were. The whole time, he had his hand around her which surprising she hasn't made a remark or even tries to pull it out of his hands. He stops in front of a large window that fills the whole wall. It presents the moonlit sky with millions of stars blinking in the dark sheet while the willow tree hangs gracefully. The lake shimmers under the moon and provides serenity to the landscape. The scene is breathtaking and Caroline touches the glass of the window as if hoping to touch the whole scene at once with her fingertips.

"This is beautiful." Caroline says softly

"Do you remember this lake?" Klaus asks

"We used to swim in this lake at night when our parents told us not too. Mother used to get so mad at me every time she caught me. Thankfully she didn't tell father or he would have had your head." She mentions

"It was best during summer. The whole place came to life."

"Do you think it still feels the same? The water. The trees." Caroline asks absent mindedly and Klaus stares at her confusingly yet at the same time astonished at how her beauty amplifies under the moonlight.

"I wouldn't know sweetheart." Klaus finally responds, "Caroline." She turns around and abruptly his hands are on her face, taking the mask off and he swears he is blown away. Her blue eyes shine back at him and her porcelain skin is glowing. He grazes her jaw line before leaning in slowly closer to her lips just before taking his own mask off. Their lips are a breath away, "Klaus." She says weakly trying to stop him.

"Am I that bad?" Klaus asks

"Yes." She responds

"How can I acquit myself?"

"You can leave me alone." She says placing her hands on his firm chest and slightly pushing his chest back a little but her hands are caught by his.

"How can I just leave the woman that I have loved for a thousand years? It is all I know Caroline." Caroline looks up at him and is sure that if she had a beating heart it would beat right out of her chest. His suave words and heart melting features, it is the reason why she fell in love with him a thousand years ago and even continued to.

"We should go back inside. I hear a toast is coming." She says walking away and Klaus inwardly curse.

"Where have you been Barbie? I've been texting you." Damon asks

"Around. Why? What's wrong?" She asks

"It's about—"

"Ladies and Gentleman. Thank you all for coming this evening. I'd like to introduce to you the latest council member, Ester Michelson." Carole introduces

"What?" Caroline asks incredulously

"I texted you." Damon says

"I came to this town as it is the town my ancestors grew up in and I hope to be able to rebuild its historical roots." Ester says raising her glass

"Ester. What brings you here?" Caroline asks leaning against the door frame

"You look darling Caroline."

"I wish I can say the same to you."

"What do you want Ester?" Damon ask straight to the point.

"Is it not obvious?" Ester says

"She must think we are mind readers guys." Damon calls out

"Hello mother." Rebekah says grimly from behind with her brothers having lined up behind her.

"Look at this. My children uniting. Never would have I thought I would see the day." Ester comments

"Why are you making Chimeras?" Caroline asks

"To rid these abominations." She responds harshly

"You just need one. Why make more?" Caroline asks

"Dear child. You are always such a feisty one. Your mother had great troubles with you while you grew up. Always complaining how your sharp tongue would get you killed one day."

"Don't speak of my mother Ester."

"She was my best friend Caroline long before she was your mother."

"Answer her question Ester." Stefan interjects

"If you must know. I built the army to completely annihilate Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites it is very much appreciated, love you all for it. Anyways, sorry for long update hope you liked it :). Take care and please reviews.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_****_AN: I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter and I really hope it is good enough, I apologize if i disappoint anyone. Anyways, since my first two exams just ended (THANK THE MOFO LORDS!) and my next ones are in a month timing, I had time to do another chapter! It does help that I was rather the insomniac last night...sorry I be rambling. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Yes i know i do not own Vampire diaries or any of these characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIII. "I'm going to give all my secrets away." – OneRepublic<strong>_

"_Lady Caroline. Lord Klaus requests your presence." The servant said_

"_Thank you Gilbert. Tell him I'll be on my way." Caroline said _

"_Good evening Caroline. Or shall I say Lady Caroline." Someone said from behind. Caroline turned her head._

"_And who may you be?" Caroline asked _

"_I think you knew my ancestor. I'm a Bennet witch. Natalia Bennet." She introduced curtseying at Caroline _

"_It is always wonderful to see a Bennet witch but I do not mean to be rude, but what are your purposes of being here?" Caroline asked _

"_Mystic Falls is in danger. Bad things are happening. Black magic. Demons arising." Caroline's movements ceased at that statement, "We believe that Mystic Falls was built on old burial grounds that we do not yet understand whom they belonged too but all we know those cryptic messages in the caves are telling us a bad omen is coming our way." Natalia explained_

"_I do feel sorrow hearing upon this but I don't understand what you think I am able to do? I am no longer a witch." Caroline said_

"_I need your blood. Your bloodline is what we need to seal the crater." Natalia said _

"_By all means then. Take it." _

"_I also need the Michelson bloodline." _

"_I can arrange that do not worry." Caroline says _

"You want to what?" Elena asks baffled by Ester's statement

"Don't make me repeat myself darling." Ester simply states

"And why on Earth would you want to do that?" Klaus asks

"The mistake you guys are making is that you are looking at me as if I am the villain." Ester says and Klaus scoffs at her statement.

"You're trying to murder us and you created chimeras. Correct me if I'm wrong but it is usually the villain who is murderous and creates monsters." Klaus states

"Yes and don't argue with him. He knows best." Caroline interjects with a sly smile

"You children do not understand the terror that will be unleashed on this town if I do not destroy it." Ester says

"Enlighten us then." Damon says lounging on the couch

"Yes Ester. We are all very interested as to why you want to eliminate _all_ of our existence now." Stefan says leaning against the fireplace.

"Do you ever wonder why this town has so many supernatural occurrences?" Ester asks

"Oh don't bore us with details Ester. Just get to the point." Klaus shouts out

"Impatient as always I see." Caroline comments

"Caroline should know the story of when Natalia Bennet came to you for help. Centuries ago." Ester says and Caroline's head shoots up

"She was talking about old burial grounds and a seal she needed to lock." Caroline says

"Well the seal is breaking. It is going to open within the next full moon." Ester says but none of them knows how grave the situation is nor did they understand why Ester's face suddenly turns grey. They all look at her skeptically and exchanges shared confused looks between each other.

"What is behind the seal?" Elijah asks

"It's the gate to the underworld. Once it has opened…it would be apocalyptic." Ester answers and now everyone's faces fade to grey once realization on how grave this situation is has dawn on them. All previous troubles they encountered became trivial compared to this.

"The First Evil is coming tomorrow night." Ester says and surely everyone who understood their faces drop as a wave of frantic panic rushes through them.

"I'm sorry. What's the First Evil?" Elena asks

"It is who. It was said in the old times that there were three original evils. Rage, Pain and Terror. They were once Angels who are exiled off heaven but Hell feared them so they were sent deeper down, lower than the pits of hell. This was called the Underworld." Elijah explains

"They ruled the Underworld. Once the seal breaks it will break into three and one by one each Original Evil will escape. The first is Terror the last would be Rage. Once all three unites. They become unstoppable and their powers become unimaginable." Caroline continues the story staring at the roaring fire with vacant eyes. "But they are myths." Caroline adds staring at Ester almost pleading to tell her so.

"They're sadly not child. They're just as real as you and I and they are coming." Ester says.

"So why destroy the whole of Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asks

"This town is built on burial grounds of witches, vampires, werewolves and many more supernatural beings. This whole town is the power source for the Original Evils and it holds the seal. Destroy the town and everything will be fine." Ester says

"So you were going to take out the whole town within a day?" Stefan asks

"I did not comprehend how damaged the seal was and did not know Terror is coming out tomorrow. Now it's too late." Ester replies

"Could we not just stop Terror ourselves? Or fix the seal?" Bonnie asks and Klaus breaks into a dark mocking laugh.

"Such naïve thoughts. To an Original Evil, we are mere dusts on his shoulders. And to fix the seal we need generations of Witches and every original Witch bloodline. One is already extinct." Klaus says

"Admitting defeat darling?" Caroline mocks

"On contrary sweetheart, I like a challenge." Klaus says

"Well there are three witches here. We have the Michelson family, Bennet Family and the Forbes Family." Ester says

"Shall we seal it tonight then?" Caroline asks

"Not in gowns though." Bonnie says flailing around her large black gown

"Fine we'll meet at midnight." Caroline says

They all gather around an old cave up in the mountains. While entering there are cryptic images engraved into the walls and old skeletons lying around in the corners. The grotesque smell of death intoxicated the cave. At the very end they see a large circular seal with various symbols written on it. There are emblems of the witch families plastered on it and a large crack running from the center to the bottom.

Caroline, Ester and Bonnie push everyone aside before setting up the ritual. They connect hands and close their eyes before chanting in a whisper. The whispering got louder and louder and soon a gust of wind enters the cave causing the fire to flicker and their hair to fly crazily. A raging fire abruptly ignites around them causing the others to fall back. The chanting soon became like a battle cry and they notice the blackness overwhelming Caroline's eyes. Suddenly the threatening sound of thunder plays in the background and there is a soft sound of cries of pain emitting out of the seal.

They soon realize that all three of the witches are starting to bleed from their noses and the blackness has never been so dark in Caroline's eyes. Their bodies are shaking rather uncontrollably as their chanting continues. The ground starts to shake and there is a loud scream of rage coming from the seal. The others hold onto something as the starts to become unstable.

"What is going on?" Rebekah asks

"Should we even be here?" Kol adds

"Patience. I'm sure they are almost done." Elijah says

Abruptly, the three are sent flying across the plane by an unknown strong force. Damon and Stefan catch Bonnie but are sent back a few meters themselves while Klaus catches Caroline being sent to the wall breaking it and Elijah and Finn catches Ester being knocked back. They all look at each other with astonishment and the blackness surrounding Caroline's eyes slowly start to fade but very slowly.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asks

"I'm fine." Caroline responds

"It's fading rather slowly love."

"I am fine Klaus. Still sane and humanity is still attached. It's more than you can say." Caroline remarks and Klaus tosses her aside

"Yes you are fine." Klaus says standing up.

_Creak_. Their attentions avert to the seal where a dark smoke accumulates out of the seal. They all brace themselves when they hear a maniacally laughter echoing through the caves. Suddenly, the smoke soon forms a tall, lean figure. Once substances is added to the form they witness an abnormally think and grey skinned creature with horns from its forehead curling back towards the back of his head. He had blood red eyes and sharp teeth and is wearing a long worn out black cloak. They can hear the bones breaking and the flesh tearing as the body forms.

"Two thousand years and I am finally free from that wretched seal. Soon I and my brothers will reign over this pathetic little world!" He bellows before looking down seeing the people scattered on the ground, "And what is this? Vampires and witches. Have you come to worship me?" He asks

"You're Terror…" Bonnie says softly

"But yes my dear witch. I am Terror. Creature of the dark that brings horror and dismay to everyone's hearts!" Terror says proudly in a sing song voice.

"Look a guy smugger than Klaus." Caroline comments under her breath.

"And what's this? A vampire with a witch's power and a werewolf-vampire hybrid? I'm starting to enjoy my group of minions." He notes

"We are not your minions." Klaus responds irately

"Oh and what are you then?"

"We came to stop you." Ester says

"To stop me?" Terror then breaks into a loud laugh before seeing their stern faces, "Oh you are serious? What foolish beings you are. I know what you all fear the most and I can crush your little, pathetic bodies like a damn dust on the ground. I know all of your fears. The moment I laid eyes on your pathetic forms I know what causes your hearts to tremble in fear." He says as his voice drops into a grim tone sending shivers down their spines.

"You're fear is shocking of them all hybrid." Terror says

Within a moment, Caroline is shot up into the walls and flying wooden pieces are thrown at her. Two pierces both hands, one large piece jabs right through her abdomen while two others go straight through her thighs. She lets out an agonizing scream that echoes throughout the whole cave and Terror just plays an amusing grin. Klaus screams out for Caroline and tries to charge at Terror but he just lifts his hands and Klaus is in the air, choking for air.

"To think someone with such a black heart like yours would only fear his lover's death."

"Do not even think for a mere second that you imbeciles can touch me." Terror says threateningly before sending Klaus crashing to the ground and he can feel his rib cages breaking and the breath being taken away from his lungs

"You are all pathetic." Terror says glaring at all of them

Elena waits for their arrival at the boarding house and then she hears the door swing open. They all walk in bloody, torn and broken. She stands in aghast seeing their current states. Even the Originals look terrified and broken. That's when fear strikes through Elena and it overwhelms her when Stefan gives her a weak look. She's sure that this is the end of what she knew to be her life.

"What happened?" She asks

"Terror." Stefan says pulling out yet another wooden stake from his body

"The man is a dick." Rebekah says placing her shoulders back in place.

"He makes me look like a damn saint." Damon added pouring himself a glass of scotch leaving blood prints on the glass.

"Remind me why we are not leaving this blasted town?" Kol asks breaking his nose to revert it back to its original state but fails

"Because. If we do not stop it then it will devour the world." Elijah says limping towards the couch.

"Did he torture you guys?" Elena asks

"Observant you are." Klaus says sarcastically before pushing back his last dislocated joint

"He did it with pleasure and ease too." Caroline says crashing into the couch that Elijah was already on.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asks placing pressure on her wound, "That's one Evil out. How does the second one come out?" Bonnie asks

"Within time. It's something we cannot stop." Ester says


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX. **__**"Even in the darkest of times, the smallest light can ignite the largest flames." **_

Caroline watches out of the window and she can hear all the terrorized screams of agony and cries and the pleading, the bones breaking, the bloodshed, it all plagues her mind. The sky ceases to be blue anymore, it's all grey and dull and it seems that it will endlessly be dark. No one is safe anymore now that Terror has taken his reign over this small town, devouring the life of the town as a source of power and it sickens them greatly.

"What is to become of our home?" Caroline mutters, placing a hand on the cold window and Elijah walks up behind her placing a comforting squeeze on her shoulder to which she leans into his touch.

"I am not certain but there is always hope." Elijah responds softly and Caroline smiles

"How you can stay so optimistic baffles me." Caroline remarks and her smile drops, "The moon's getting redder Elijah. It's a crescent moon tonight." She adds and hears Elijah release a heavy sigh

"Pain's coming out tonight isn't he?" He says

"I'm afraid so." Ester says from behind and their heads turn to face her saddened posture, "It's going to be hopeless. We have to bring this whole town to the ground." She adds and Caroline furiously shakes her head.

"There must be another way." Caroline says

"Don't be foolish love. Good riddance of this town if you ask me." Klaus says

"Hundreds of people's lives are at stake. We take this town down, and then everyone goes down with it. Even if we evacuate them, where will they go? This is their home. This is _ours_." Caroline explains

"It hasn't been mine for a long time sweetheart. Been nothing but bad memories here." Klaus says and Caroline's body tenses to which Elijah takes notice to and prays to the Gods that Caroline's fury will be contained. She turns to face Klaus with an expression mixed with hurt and anger.

"Then good riddance to all of _our_ memories!" Caroline shouts before storming off

"Charmer as always brother." Elijah comments

* * *

><p>"Caroline tells me that Pain is out tonight." Stefan says and the whole room is still from fear.<p>

"How can we just stop all of this? After Pain is out, it won't be long till Rage is and it's going to be the end of the world." Bonnie comments

"Well there's Ester's suggestion of burning the whole town to the ground." Damon suggests

"_No_. That cannot be an option." Elena interjects

"Least we can say is that that will be our _last_ resort." Stefan says

"Has to be the very last." Elena says

"There must be something in the books that can kill them." Damon says

"There's nothing. Even Ester's chimeras were no match. Terror tore them apart as easy as tearing paper." Bonnie replies

"Maybe there's nothing in your books." Stefan mentions

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks

"I have an idea." Stefan notes.

"This is going to be interesting." Damon comments

Everything is burned down. The trees are all black and lifeless, the grass is dead and the sky is grey. Caroline leans over and watches her broken reflection on the lake. It used to be so clear and blue, the jewel of her childhood, shining a bright sapphire color under the sun's ray. Now, it's dull, muddy and colorless, its life just sucked right out of it, like this whole town. She picks up a rock and throws it across the lake landing on a boulder causing it to split into two. _Clap, clap, clap_.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks coldly

"Looking for you." Klaus replies calmly

"Well you found me Nik. Want to make more bad memories? I sure in hell could punch your face in." Caroline retorts and Klaus chuckles a little at her, feeding into her annoyance, "This isn't funny Niklaus." She adds

"Do you remember when we first met here? How you fell into the well and I had to drag you out." Klaus says and Caroline scoffs at the memory of her foolish childish years.

"I pleaded that you wouldn't tell my father." Caroline adds

"So we stayed all day under the sun just so you can dry off."

"And then we spent every Sundays at the lake to swim then spend our day drying off." Caroline says with a shadow of a sad smile, "Memories weren't all too bad huh?" She adds

"You know that's not what I meant."

"This is our home Nik." Caroline turns to look at him, searching for any form honesty or sincerity in him. But finding a needle in a haystack would probably be an easier job.

"This is your home Caroline. My home was anywhere you were." Klaus says blowing Caroline right off her feet. She stands there, mouth gaped open and her dying heart beating wildly out of her chest and standing in complete awe by his statement. She mentally smacks herself trying to remind herself that she _despises_ him, but at this moment, she didn't… "You are my home." Klaus' voice drops to a soft whisper as he caresses her cheeks gently and she inhales deeply.

"Then help me save mine." She pleads with her baby blue eyes boring into him. He releases a defeated sigh and stares vacantly at the lake.

"Fine." He says

Overwhelm by her emotions, she jumps up and pulls Klaus into a warm embrace. He stands in shock for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her body, taking in the smell of winter and roses dancing around his nose. She doesn't understand exactly what she is doing but she _cannot_ let go of him, she wants to…she _has_ to but she _can't_. So she is standing stroking his blonde curls taking in the smell of the woods and mint.

There moment is interrupted by the sudden shaking of the ground. They break apart but his hand never leaves her side. They look around but the grounds shake vigorously sending them to fall to the ground. In a quick flash, a black shadow flies across the sky dragging along darkness to cover the skies. Suddenly, everything goes pitch black.

"What happened?" Klaus asks

"I think Pain's coming out. Come on we have to get to the cave." Caroline gets up but Klaus grabs her arm to stop her.

"Do you _not_ remember what happened with Terror? What would you think would happen when there are two of them?" Klaus tells her

"But we can't just stand here Nik."

"And what exactly do you expect we can do? Be thrown around in hope they would be merciful to us and give up?"

"I am not foolish Nik. But I am stubborn and I will go up there and fight with all my power."

"Then you are foolish." Klaus says

"And you have a promise." Caroline adds

"You're acting like a child."

"So I may be? What happened to 'I'm Klaus the great hybrid'? Despite his agonizing arrogance and douche bag attitude, he had courage. You, you are a coward right now." Caroline says and Klaus pushes her back into the tree so hard that it snaps.

"I am _not_ a coward."

"Prove it." She sneers

When the dynamic couple arrives, they are beaten by the Salvatore brothers, Bonnie, Ester and a familiar figure. They are all standing in front of the cave where a bright light is emitting out of. Caroline look at the dark skinned old woman and her mind starts to fill with questions.

"What's Gloria doing here?" Caroline asks

"Nice to see you too sweetie." Gloria says and Caroline sheepishly smiles at her

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asks

"Stefan called me. This boy has a plan." Gloria replies

"Does he now?" Caroline asks staring at Stefan skeptically

"Care to explain to us your brilliant plan?" Klaus says

"Two words, blood magic." Stefan says putting up two fingers and Caroline's expression is exactly what he imagined, appalled.

"Did you hit your head on something?" Caroline asks incredulously

"Care, it's the only way. If we use blood magic then maybe we can have the upper hand. Even for a bit, when witches use blood magic they get stronger." Stefan explains

"We aren't strong enough." Caroline states

"That is why Gloria and Ester are going to transfer all their family's powers into you and Bonnie." Stefan says

"Why?" Caroline and Bonnie ask incredulously

"We are old and weak. You two are young and fresh. You two have much more potential than us two." Ester explains

"Okay, one, I'm surprised you agreed," Caroline points to Ester who just shrugs casually, "and two, I'm dead! I'm older than Bonnie and Gloria's age put together. I'm no longer a witch." Caroline states

"Yes but you still have that amulet. We'll fuse our powers to the spirits of your ancestors in _that_ amulet." Gloria says

"Then you'll be stronger and we'll have a better chance." Ester adds

"But Bonnie do you even _know_ how to do blood magic?" Caroline asks

"Gloria taught me the basics." Bonnie replies

"That's all she needs." Gloria states

"Fine." Caroline says hesitantly

* * *

><p>AN: Voila :) hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and alerting and even favoriting. I absolutely appreciate it greatly :)<p>

take care x


	10. Chapter 10

_**X. "Hope breeds eternal misery." Spencer Hastings**_

"Vervachi!"

Caroline slides her thumb horizontally in the air, creating a trail of blood in mid air from her open wound. She directs her finger towards Terror, who has already recognized her presence. The thick red blood, solidify and charge towards Terror in the speed of sound that no one even registers what has happened from the moment Caroline spoke to the moment Terror is crying out in pain as solid substances shoot right through his body.

"Helvarki!"

Bonnie snaps her fingers and a spark ignites between her fingers while a ribbon of blood encircles her hand. She quickly directs her hand towards Terror and a shot of flaming string of blood drives right through his abdomen causing me to double over and fall onto his knees. They refuse to take their time on him. Caroline says another verse and chains form around Terror, pinning him to the wall. Then, in vampire speed, Caroline's hand pierces through his body.

Pulling her hand out, she devilishly licks the blood of her hands and her eyes turn dark red. She starts chanting words and Terror's face turns pale as he winces in agonizing pain. She's controlling his blood, controlling his heart constricting, his mind dissolving and she's doing it with great pleasure. Suddenly, her hands fly across his body and a surge of blood spills right out of him when a deep, wide cut forms on his torso. The smell of his dirtied blood is all over her, she can feel the heaviness and the thickness of his blood on her skin.

She stops chanting and is breathing heavily. His laughter soon fills the cave sending chills down their spines. "Blood magic. Smart witches." He comments in a grim tone. With great difficulty, his hands remove and pull out from the blood chains and his agonizing screams echo their ears. Quickly, his hands encircle Caroline's throat and slowly brings her off the floor. "Let's play." He adds coldly

He drives his clawed hands through her abdomen and clutches on her internal organs. She emits out cries of deep suffering as she feels his cold fingers gripping around her organs tighter by the second. Her blood is dripping out her body creating a pool of blood. Bonnie in a quick movement draws symbols on the ground with her blood and summons creatures she orders to attack Terror. They immediately tackle him down to the ground, devouring his body while Caroline is tossed aside.

"Hell hounds. You summoned hell hounds? I'm impressed." Caroline says to Bonnie.

"I try." Bonnie casually says.

Caroline places her hands on the walls and starts to summon creatures from hell that start to attack Terror. Soon, the blood that covered her hands, disappear and the creatures cease to be summoned. Caroline runs towards Bonnie and that is when Bonnie realizes how pitch black Caroline's eyes have turned.

"Let's stop." Bonnie says.

"Not yet." Caroline replies.

"Caroline we still have—"

Terror's screaming cuts Bonnie's speech. He is angry. He managers to tear the creatures apart so easily and then his scowl averts to the two witches. Suddenly, their minds are filled with their own personal fears – _death, suffering, pain_ the darkness plagues their minds. They fall to the ground screaming and the Salvatores and Michelsons storm in seeing the two agonizing girls on the ground trembling from Terror's powers.

Everything stops when they hear a maniacal laughter emitting from the seal. All of their attentions turn to the seal when yet another Creature of the dark emerges out. Like Terror, it is wearing a long black cloak but his human form is more distorted. His eyelids are sewn shut, his skin as pale as snow yet his lips are blood red and his rotten teeth are sharpened into fangs. His body is skinny, you can see his skeleton's figure but he had these deformed wings protruding from his back causing his back to arch.

"Brother!" Terror bellows

"Pain." They all whisper

"Indeed you are all correct." Pain says in a hoarse voice but his mouth curves into a devilish grin, "I smell blood Terror. I am dearly hungry."

"It's the smell of a vampire with a witches power, taste it. It's brilliant."

Klaus is disgusted by the sight as Terror feeds Pain Caroline's – _his_ Caroline's – blood from his fingers. Pain's grin almost splits his face in half and he immediately turns towards Caroline striking fear in her. Before Pain even takes a step, Klaus stands in front of Caroline in a protective stance, growling at Pain. Pain's amusement seems to never cease.

"This situation has certainly gotten more interesting." Pain says grinning like a maniac.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispers to Klaus before grabbing his wrist and taking in a bite. He hisses at her but she only stays on his wrist for a few seconds. She wipes her mouth before lifting her hand up where the blood floats in front of them. They immediately pierce through Pain's body and Caroline glances at Bonnie who grabs hold of the Salvatore brothers and pull in the other Originals while Caroline holds onto Klaus.

"Sertanli Hertaph Jolem." Caroline and Bonnie both shout out and their bodies disappear from the cave and reappear in the boarding house where both witches immediately collapse to the ground.

"Bloody transporting spells." Caroline mutters under her breath

"Are you ok—"

"Why are you touching me?" Caroline sneers at Klaus before sending him flying across the room. That's when he sees it, her hollow eyes, engulfed by the pitch blackness. Then her uncharacteristic mean sneer reverts back to her caring guilt ridden self, "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." Caroline says

"It's fine sweetheart." Klaus says.

"How are you feeling Bonnie?" Caroline asks

"Like I died twice over." Bonnie says as Stefan helps her up.

"Barbie. Your stomach. It's bleeding way too much." Damon points out and all their attentions are at her grotesque cut and some cringe at the sight of it, especially her.

"That is disgusting." Rebekah comments.

"How come it's not healing?" Stefan asks

"It is, it's just healing really slowly." Caroline says

"Do you need blood?" Klaus asks

"I'll get you a blood bag." Elijah offers and Caroline thanks him and in a flash he runs down to the basement and brings up a blood bag for Caroline.

"That's two Evils out." Bonnie interjects

"We're fucked." Kol comments.

"What now then? The third one is coming out soon." Bonnie mentions.

"Well. There's always one thing we can do." Klaus says.

"I guess we have no choice now." Elijah says.

A couple of weeks with Pain and Terror creating havoc over Mystic Falls has finally taken away all the hope and livelihood of this once (kind of) peaceful town. Everything is in ruins and people are either dead or hiding and turning against each other. Due to the constant darkness reining the skies, vampires crawl around the street freely, devouring the town's people.

The moon is full, so they all head up to the caves where they know Pain and Terror will be since it is time for Rage to come out. They see Pain and Terror waiting in front of the seal with anticipation and they take notice to their presences.

"You people do not quit. I am impressed." Terror says mockingly.

"Ah the sweet smell of fresh blood. It is always a delight when you are all here." Pain exclaims.

"Are you here to stop us again? Or do you not remember how that miserably failed?" Terror asks.

"I wouldn't speak so soon." Klaus says.

Before the two Original Evils manage to even muster another syllable the sound of bones breaking echoes the cave. Klaus falls over biting his lip to suppress the scream from the incredibly painful transformation. He can feel his whole body change, his bone expanding, the feel of his nerves stretched and it is aggravating pain. He claws the ground and his nails elongate then curl into thick claws. His back arches and they can see his spine reform. His skin darkens into a blackish blue and his eyes change into an eerie yellow. He screams out from the agonizing pain.

Moments later, a dark figure is standing in front of them. Klaus became taller, bigger and much more intimidating. His senses are heightened beyond belief and he can feel his strength increase, it becomes inevitable for Klaus to play a smug smirk on his face.

"That's something you don't see every day." Damon points out.

"A hybrid transformation." Elijah interjects.

Instantaneously, Klaus pounces on Pain and manages to tear apart his flesh over and over again as it continuously heals. The others stand there in complete astonishment by Klaus' new found strength. When Terror tried to attack Klaus he just takes a grip on Terror's throat before slamming him down to the ground causing the whole floor to shake erratically making the others fall to the ground. Klaus practically massacred the two over and over again.

"The seal!" Caroline says pointing at the cracking seal with light protruding out of it. Everyone's movement stops and focuses on the seal. A man, a normal man with arms and legs walk out with a scar forming a smile on his face all the up to his cheekbone. He seems normal till they see the back of his head…which is another face but instead of a smile it is a frown. The seal shatters exposing a portal and the man takes in a deep inhale.

"Brothers. It is time." Rage says.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that the chapter is rather short but nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading. Also, I cannot thank you all enough or even begin to explain my appreciation for your reviews, favorites and alerts on this story and my others, thank you, you truly make my day, Take care x<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_****__I'M SO SORRY! _Exams are over and i am finally summer bound. I apologize to all my readers for the late update so i sincerely hope this was alright for you all! Anyways here's chapter 11. I really hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>XI. 'Knocking on Heaven's door'<strong>_

"Oh shit." Damon comments.

Rage glances at them and his head turns around completely presenting them with the angry face and before we knew it, two demons appear beside him attacking them. While fending off the two demons, more and more seep through the portal leaving the caves. In mere moments, the sound of screams can be heard from Mystic falls. That is when a deep worry strikes Damon and Stefan's face, worrying about Elena's safety.

"Go to her." Caroline says snapping the demon's head.

"But Caroline."

"No buts Stefan. You two go. _Now!_" Caroline yells pushing the two brothers out of the cave, "Bonnie, it's our turn."

Bonnie and Caroline cut their palms before spreading their blood on the floor and they start chanting. Blood beasts soon are summoned from their blood and attack the other demons while the two witches utilize the blood around them as weapons against the Original Evils. The originals and Klaus continue to fight against the demons and Original Evils – with great difficulty.

"This isn't going well." Caroline says pushing herself off the ground.

"The only thing we can do is—"

"I know what you are going to say Elijah and I am starting to agree." Caroline says sadly.

"We have no choice Caroline – _Rebekah!_" Elijah screams out before storming towards Terror and thrashing him to the other end of the cave.

The fight was long and aggravating. They all end up on the floor – bloody and breathless – struggling to move a single muscle. Caroline glances around and sees all the lifeless bodies dropped and scattered across the floor. Caroline crawls over to Elijah to check if he is alright then to the other Originals.

"What is going to become of us?" Rebekah asks.

"I don't know dear sister but we are _not_ giving up." Elijah says.

"We are on the ground and unable to move Elijah. I think we are past your childish optimism." Finn comments.

"Guys, Kol isn't moving." Caroline says shaking Kol.

"He's not turning grey either." Rebekah notes.

_Slam_. Everyone's attention turns to the side and sees Klaus being pinned against the wall by Rage. Rage exposes a row of sharp teeth through a devilish Cheshire grin that sends shivers down Caroline's spine and in one swift movement, he bites down on Klaus causing him to scream out. Klaus falls to the ground breathing erratically while the bite mark infects him and he suddenly reverts back to his normal form. Caroline musters all her strength and runs over towards Klaus pulling him into her arms.

"What did you do?" She sneers grimly and Rage chuckles wiping the blood off of his face.

"Do you not think I cannot kill a hybrid? Dearest, I can kill anything." Rage replies.

Despite their feud and grudges they hold against Klaus, he is still family and they saw how Caroline manages to muster up her strength so they do the same and charge straight towards the Original Evils, fueled with anger and adrenaline.

Caroline can feel Klaus die in her hands and he can feel his whole body slowly fade away from him. She places pressure on his wound as if hoping that would do some good and unexpected tears start to accumulate in her eyes. Klaus knew he is going to die, he can feel it, the coldness reining his body, his whole body rejecting any movement and his vision fading slowly to black – it is inevitable. But Caroline refuses to believe that. She tries to feed him blood, she tries to even perform blood magic on him and does everything but fails and those tears start to become over whelming that it affects her vision.

Klaus' hand shakily reaches up and wipes a tear away holding her face and she holds his hand shaking her head furiously, not taking his death as an answer, "You can't die. You _don't _die Nik. You just don't." Caroline cries and he shushes her.

"It is bound to happen sweetheart. No one lives forever." Klaus says scoffing.

"But you are Niklaus! Original hybrid. _You_ live forever. Please don't die. Don't give up now. Please…please."

"I'm not invincible love. Don't forget I will always lo—"

"No. Don't. Don't you dare say good bye to me. Not now, not ever. We live for eternity, there's no such thing as good bye remember!" Caroline rants through her tears making Klaus smile a little.

"A good bye kiss then?" Klaus asks

"No, no it can't be go—" Klaus cuts her off by using his final strength to pull her in for one kiss. He had only enough strength to give her one passionate kiss and he can taste her salty tears trickling down his tongue. She strokes his face and their faces remain only a breath away.

"Now that's a way to go. Kissed by an Angel." Klaus comments making Caroline laugh a little.

"You're not going anywhere. Stop saying that."

"Caroline…"

"No Nik. You can't go. You can't leave…you can't leave me. You just can't. I love you." She whispers in his ear and he certainly thinks that this is the best way to go, hearing those words escape her lips so beautifully makes him feel at peace with himself.

"As I love you." Klaus says. Caroline inhales before abruptly standing up.

"Stop!" She yells stomping her feet on the ground causing the floor to shake and crumble to catch their attention, "You have a cure! You must have one. You can save him!" Caroline shouts at the Original Evils.

"Of course we can save him. But what good would come out of that?" Pain asks.

"We're not stupid. The boy is the closest thing to a threat towards us." Terror says.

"Wait…what will you do if we save him?" Rage asks intriguingly.

"Save him and…you can take me." Caroline says sternly.

"What good would you do? You still have pathetic little human traits." Rage says.

"Take my humanity away. Won't be hard I just have to exert myself with magic and my humanity and sanity is gone just like that." Caroline says snapping her fingers.

"That is an interesting wager." Pain comments.

"Caroline no." Klaus says breathlessly almost in a pleading tone.

"Be quiet. I know what I'm doing." Caroline says.

"Do you really sweetheart?" Elijah asks since he can see the doubt in her eyes and she just stares him and nods slightly.

"What is she doing?" Rebekah asks grabbing onto Elijah's arm that is holding her back.

"Something insane." Kol answers.

"Stop her Elijah! Caroline!" Rebekah cries out but Caroline merely glances over to give her former friend a small shadow of a smile.

"I don't have all day. Take it or leave it." Caroline says grimly snapping her head back to glare at the Evils.

"Why should we? Once your hybrid dies, he will be sent to the underworld and would join our army. What can you do?" Terror says.

"He will be useless dead…well dead-er. He won't be able to do anything. I'm a vampire with two blood lines of Original witches' powers running through me. I can perform dark magic. I can be in so much use." Caroline explains.

"I don't know…" Rage says contemplatively.

"Going once…." Caroline starts.

"She makes a fairly good point." Terror interjects.

"Going twice…"

"She's strong. Take it." Pain sneers.

"Do—"

"Deal!" The three shout out. They face Klaus and feed him their blood and almost instantaneously, he is revived from his pain. The thick blood rushes through his body, healing every wound and every scar. The immense rush of energy causes Klaus to jolt up and take in a sharp breath. Caroline sends Elijah a specific look that he manages to decipher and holds Klaus back much to his dismay. Elijah is holding onto a frantic, yelling Klaus and it takes all his strength to keep him down but even that is not enough. Rebekah and Finn had to offer their assistance.

"Let go of me." Klaus sneers.

"I'm afraid we can't brother." Rebekah says.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouts and Caroline turns to give him her innocent genuine smile and he knows at that moment that that would be the last time he gets to see it ever again.

Caroline takes the Evils' hands and they start chanting. A gust of wind enters the cave and her head is shot back. The blackness in her eyes spread quicker than ever and is even darker than it has ever been.

"No." Klaus breaths out.

Caroline turns to face the three Evils and then starts chanting her own spell much to their confusion. A blood chain start to form around their intertwined hands and they cannot release from it. The chain gets stronger and tightens as the Evils frantically look at her.

"What are you doing?" Rage yells.

"Elijah. Leave." Caroline shouts and Elijah bids her by taking his siblings and Bonnie and leaves the cave. They all glance back and Caroline mouths the words good bye to them on final time as she pushes the Evils back towards the portal. Klaus tries to run back in but the cave is soon shut by a boulder by Caroline and he is unable to break through it due to the force field.

"_NO!_" Klaus shouts out smashing the boulder till his knuckles bleeds and the feel of his bones crushing became numb.

"Nik…" Rebekah says cautiously.

"Don't touch me!" He yells making Rebekah jump back.

"We need to leave." Elijah says.

The force field on the boulder is broken and Klaus manages to break apart the boulder but to only see an empty cave and the seal starts to reform again. Anger and fury boils inside of him that he lets out an ear piercing roar that can probably be heard all through Mystic Falls. His knuckles are dripping with blood. His whole world is crumbling around him and he can feel his dead heart plummeting to the ground. Suddenly, he body is numbed by all the despair over whelming him. His body begins to tremor and his siblings stare at him sympathetically. He glares at Elijah before slamming him to the mountains causing the rock to split.

"Niklaus!" Rebekah shouts out but Finn blocks her and she sends him a confused look.

"Let him. He needs to vent." Finn notes.

"You knew. You knew what she was going to do and you didn't stop her!" Klaus sneers, his knuckles turn white as his grip tightens on Elijah's collar.

"She wouldn't let me." Elijah says, "It was her plan, only if it was the last resort." He explains avoiding the burning glare from Klaus that is boring into his skin. His guilty conscious could not take absorbing his brother's distraught face. Instead the only face that plagues his mind is the sad smiling Caroline bidding farewell and that already damage his guilty conscious.

"Damn it Elijah!" Klaus says slamming his body once again on the mountain, mutter incoherent words to himself, "Why…" Elijah picks up as Klaus' voice drops to an inaudible whisper

"Klaus, the whole town is falling apart. We need to leave the premises now." Elijah says and Klaus looks at him strangely.

"Caroline casted the spell that would send this whole town down to the ground. Sucking it all into the underworld. Down with her." Bonnie explains, "We have to leave. I've informed Damon, Stefan and Elena. Alaric is taking them out right now." She adds and her tone is full of depression as the tears start to fall.

"We need to leave now." Finn interjects.


	12. Chapter 12

_****_Just a heads up, this is the very last chapter of the story. Thank you all for sticking by this story and reading it then reviewing it favorting, alerting and etc. I very much appreciate all of your support! I love you all and i hope the ending is satisfactory to you all. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XII. 'To the end of all time' -Stars of track and field<strong>_

They all stand in a line around the premises of their now broken town, watching it all go down to the ground, crumbling and collapsing before their very eyes into a deep black abyss. Their childhood, neighbors and memories fell apart. Elena's clutch on Stefan's hand tightened, turning her knuckles white paralleling the tightening feeling of her heart, her saddened brown eyes became invisible behind the pool of tears. Bonnie stands aside from the group, holding herself and controlling her never ending tears. A gust of wind passed by them and now their staring a vast plane of _nothing._

Everything is gone.

Just in one moment, Mystic Falls became nonexistent and the silence that engulfs the air is deadlier than the sound of the town crashing down and the civilians' screams as they are dragged down. Instead through the silence they hear their hearts breaking and the silent screams of the fallen civilians.

"What now?" Elena asks in a hoarse voice, so soft that only the vampires are able to just about catch it.

"I don't care what you guys do. I've always wanted to forget this damned town anyways." Klaus says bitterly turning away.

"Listen, just because Caroline is not here doesn't mean—" Bonnie didn't manage to finish her sentence of defiance due to Klaus' hand gripping at her throat tightly. Elena screams out, pleading for Klaus to drop her.

"Don't you even _dare_ mention her name." He says eerily before dropping Bonnie to the ground harshly. Bonnie rubs her throat coughing out.

"We need to make a burial for her at the least for what she has done." Stefan interjects sadly.

So they did.

Bonnie uses her magic to create a small rectangular patch of green and hopeful white lilies protruding from the ground gracefully. They managed to find some wood lying around before digging it through the ground as a marker. They all stand around the grave with grim faces dragging to the ground. Through the chaotic plane and the empty wind, this one patch of green brought color and happiness through its eternal grace.

They all remember Caroline differently in their minds -

Either as a sister;

"_Rebekah…" _

"_He hates me Caroline! Why wouldn't he?" Rebekah shouted falling to the ground in tears. Caroline caught her and cupped her face._

"_You asked the wrong question dearest. You are impossible to hate, look at me, I love you."_

"_Well that's because it's you." Rebekah stated rolling her eyes._

"_Well you know what they say, sister are biologically programmed to love each other unconditionally." Caroline joked with a wink making Rebekah laugh. _

A loyal friend;

"_Why are you doing this?" Stefan sneers through his blood lust, grinding his teeth._

"_To save you." Caroline stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_It's hopeless to save me Caroline." His grip on the table tightened causing it to snap. _

"_I don't think it's hopeless Stefan. You're strong. Of all people, I know you can do this. You have to. I want my friend back and I know you are still there." Caroline said. _

The light in their dark worlds;

"_Caroline." Finn drawls pinching the bridge of his nose. _

"_Oh come on Finn, you are always so stiff. Talk to her!" Caroline said nudging him._

"_Yes dearest brother, talk to her or I will." Kol said._

"_And if Kol talks to her then you can wish her life good bye to be fair." Caroline stated._

"_I don't appreciate that statement." Kol said pretending to be hurt. _

"_I'm not going to talk to her. Can we just leave now?" Finn asked but stood up to leave before receiving an answer. _

"_SAGE!" Caroline cried out before dragging a hysteric Kol away with her leaving a flabbergasted Finn to deal with Sage. _

A precious, close companion to aid them through time;

"_He's going to send me into insanity Caroline!" _

"_Calm down Elijah, you know how Nik can get." _

"_Talk to him I beg of you." _

"_I will do no such thing. That would just infuriate him more." _

"_Do something! Anything!" _

"_You need to calm yourself first Elijah." _

"_Nik will be mad if he knew you were here first." Elijah mentioned and Caroline rolled her eyes_

"_Let him be. He can't be mad at me forever." Caroline said. _

"_Why are you here and not with your lover?" Elijah asked skeptically._

"_Because you were my friend first." Caroline stated with a sweet smile._

…a lover.

"_Caroline. Why did you bring me out here in the middle of the night? It is cold." Klaus asked and Caroline shushed him, pulling him down, keeping her arms around him. _

"_Look at that Nik." She pointed towards a herd of white horses at a watering hole underneath the moonlight being the very paradigm of majestic, "Aren't they beautiful?" she whispers sweetly._

"_Why are we here?" He asked_

"_Because you see too much bad in the world. You need to see the beautiful things just like when I see you." Caroline said cupping his face before placing a chaste kiss on his lips_

"To Caroline." Stefan says breaking through the silence.

"To Caroline." They all repeat softly.

"I don't know why Barbie would do such a thing. It was stupid and reckless, she always does this." Damon says balling his hands into a fist, digging his nails into his palms as his knuckles turn pale. Stefan clasps his hand on Damon's shoulder for comfort.

"Come on, we should start heading off." Stefan says and they all start walking off. Rebekah looks around before glancing over her shoulders and sees her brother crouching down next to Caroline's grave with his back arching and face plunging into his hands. At that moment, she believes that it would be the first time she would see her brother cry since they've died so she walks up behind him and places her hands on his shoulder to realize that he is shaking.

"Nik…" She whispers.

"She's gone." He says breathlessly, "and I didn't save her. When I turned her, I promised I'd keep her safe and protect her. She died to save me." He has a tight grip on the ground crushing it with his inhuman strength. He feels like he is drowning from his unshed tears as his dead heart clamors inside of him erratically. Rebekah could see the internal turmoil inside of Klaus and wanted more than anything to know how to comfort her broken brother. But how can one broken individual fix another?

"Let's get out of this place. I'm fed up of it." Klaus says abruptly standing up.

They are all surrounding a large black car, just about to jump in to drive away from this soon to be forgotten small town that has strangely left an enormous impact on their lives. Klaus momentarily stops and through his mind, all the memories he had with Caroline are reenacting and projecting out. He could hear her joyful laugh, see her bright smile, feel her delicate touch on him, taste her sweet kisses and smell the serene scent of summer.

The first moments of the drive are in silence. No one dares say a word, they all just look out the windows vacantly, hoping that time would pass a little quicker. Abruptly, the silence is broken by the screeching sound of the tires as the car starts to swivel dangerously.

"What the hell Alaric?" Damon shouts gripping onto the dashboard.

"I just saw something!" Alaric yells.

They all walk out of the car and look behind seeing a gust of wind spinning around the road filled with sand and dust whirling around. They all cough through the dust and try to decipher the misty figure through the dirt. It is just a dark figure hazed by the wind and none can figure it out. The dust soon settles and they all stare at the figure with wide eyes.

"No." Stefan breathes out.

"Caroline." Klaus says.

Klaus rushes over towards a disheveled Caroline and a sensation of relief surges through him. But when she glances up with those familiar sea-blue eyes, they are unfamiliarly hollow. Her clothes are ripped apart exposing practically her entire bare skin and her blonde curls in a complete mess. Within one quick movement she grabs him by the throat and throws him across the plane causing a row of gasps.

"Caro—"

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Who are you all?" She yells frantically pushing Klaus down even stronger.

"Do you not remember us?" Stefan asks cautiously walking towards her.

"Remember? I don't even know you guys." Caroline says ripping away from Klaus and backing up hugging herself.

"Car—"

"Stop saying my name!" She yells intervening Klaus who is lying on the floor in distraught.

"She doesn't remember." Damon comments.

A sudden rage ignites inside of Klaus. He abruptly stands up and grabs a frightened Caroline in his arm. She continues to struggle aggressively in his grip. He looks intently into his bright blue eyes watching as her pupils start to dilate.

"Remember." He says in a low growl but she remains blasé.

"Remember." He repeats more aggressively.

Through his constant angry chants attempting to make her remember by transferring those precious memories he had with her through his mind, the others stand around with sad eyes and pity accumulating inside their heavy hearts. He continues to shout at Caroline striking more fear inside of her and he hates it, hates the fact that he is the reason to her fear, hates the fact that she doesn't remember him and definitely hates the fact that there is _nothing_ he can do – he does _not_ like being powerless.

"Klaus. I think that is enough." Elijah says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you remember?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know but I feel like I know all of you." Caroline admits staring at Klaus blankly. and Klaus breaks into a smile.

"That's good enough for me. I am not losing you again, not now, not ever." Klaus says and Caroline stares at him confusingly. But nonetheless, he takes his jacket off and places it over Caroline's shoulder who remains baffled to the whole situation. Suddenly, Klaus picks Caroline up causing her to yelp and carries her towards the car and oddly enough, she does not protest. She actually leans into him, basking in the familiar scent of the woods and the sensation of warmth he emits out. She takes this chance to try to remember, but her mind remains blank.

"Let's go." Klaus says. Stefan and Damon block his way and stare at him sternly. Caroline observes the two brothers and her face softens. She just _almost_ recognizes them.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just abruptly up and go with Barbie here." Damon says.

"She's our friend too." Stefan says.

"But she was ours first." Rebekah interjects.

"Look, we can argue about this all day or we can _all_ just leave together." Elijah suggests.

And so, they all left town as one not looking back just continue to move on with their lives. However, they never forgot their times in Mystic Falls but they never mention it. They act blasé to their old lives in Mystic Falls blending into the world. That small town now is just a figment of their memories.

Caroline never remembered. But that was alright with Klaus because that gave him a fresh start and he got to love her all over again, with all her freshness and innocence, in all her glory and unbroken light.

Caroline never gained her memories.

But her relationships with the Salvatore brothers were rekindled better than before the amnesia. They called her their sister and she looked at them like her own brothers. They built an unbreakable bond between each other.

And, she fell in love with Klaus – _again_. She soon stopped calling him Klaus. Started calling him _Nik_ and again started promising him forever,

_Forever and always._

_-End-_


End file.
